Demon's Doll
by Punishment Prez
Summary: *New Summary* Keiichi shoved the doll into Rena's arms, but the girl regretted it the moment she laid eyes on Mion, and it was all because of that damned doll... *The difficulty is medium. Did you anticipate the same story? slight yuri/shonen-ai
1. Kakera I: Anguish

_For Rena based on Watanagashi-hen (Second-Arc) with hints at Tsumihoroboshi-hen (last arc)_

**~~~***'***'****O**

Rena stormed into the house and walked passed that phony-ass thing called a woman. She didn't even bother to give her an equally phony smile and reply as she headed pass her to her father's study. His face lit up when he heard his beloved daughter's footsteps approaching he swiveled around in his chair to greet her.

"Rena, how was today with your friends? Did you have a good time at the..." He stopped as he really paid attention to her expression, which she half-heartedly tried to hide. "I just came to say hi and check on you Dad, I just need a nap that's all," she smiled weakly. "I'll see you later." She exited, not wanting to show her wrath to her only parent. She tramped up the stairs to her bedroom, careful not to slam the door shut completely.

Rena sat the doll onto her bed and scooted back. She stared. All she could think of was the look on Mion's face as Keiichi passed it to her instead, with that stupid goofy look on his face. But that wasn't the worst part of that event.

_*Rrring*_

Rena hesitated.

_*Rrring*_

**Don't let it be that boy!**

Rena released her tension after it stopped for the third time. All she felt like doing now was thinking, something not many people knew she do a lot. And that doll. It's porcelain face, with the angelic smile, as if it could do no harm to anyone. The bouncy, wavy piss-colored hair, and that blood-red blush on its cheeks with the same lips. But those demon electric blue eyes were the worst. As if it was laughing, laughing at Rena. But only Rena knew, and there was nothing that could be done-

***creak-BAM!***

Rina-bitch slammed open the door, with a cell phone in her hand. She wore a sweet-sickly smile like one of the therapists Rena used to have in the past. "Hey, you need to answer your damn phone, because they keep interrupting my calls on mine! What's wrong with you?" She sneered, not caring an ounce if Rena had a crappy day. "Ohh, boy problems? Fufufu, or girl problems? Which one Rena...chan?" The smile twisted with laughter, for she knew that heart-wrenched look in Rena's eyes. She wanted to see them in her father's. "Why won't you call them back, I know it's one of them. Mion-chan, Keiichi-kun, don't worry about Satako-chan, she's 'busy' hahaha!" It was sweeter than money as Rena stayed silent, but at the mention of Satako, she grew suspicious.

"And why are you calling Satako's uncle?" "Perhaps I have said too much," she slung the phone onto Rena's bed. "See ya good luck!" She reverted to her 'seemingly' good stepmom mode.

***Bam-BAM*** the bitch had to slam it twice?

After a few seconds, Rena reached for the phone, "I'll worry about Ritsuko later," she checked the caller ID. It was Mii-chan! Rena hurriedly dialed back and waited. Hopefully, it wasn't too serious...Well; it's just a four lettered word.

_*Beep*_

**Answer!**

_*Beeeep*_

**Mii-chan!**

The phone clicked. A sobbing, half muffled voice answered. "He-hello, sorry, is Rena still busy, should I call back or-" "No, no, it's me Mion, Rena." Rena fumed further, why they hell Rina told the girl she was 'busy'?! Mion just cried and cried for a few minutes, unable to get real words out, like they were rammed into her heart and pained her, so she couldn't even breathe. Rena knew what it was about. "It wouldn't make any difference know if I gave it to you?" But she meant it as a statement. "No." Mion was finally able to say a word. "I'm coming over now," Rena said darkly, but on the inside, it was a plead. "Wha- don't bother yourself, I'm sorry Rena I-" "Goddammit!" Rena yelled not caring who heard her. "If you are the President, and I am your Vice, shouldn't I be right there?" Right now, the Club was trivial but Mion understood. "Don't be smart either, if you don't let me in, it's gonna be punishment time!" Mion gave a little laugh; she was trying to cheer up at least. "I'll be there soon!" "Rena?" "Yes... Mion?" "Thank you!" Rena gave a smile, "Anytime, Mion, Ms. President."


	2. Kakera II: Ai Would Do Anything

_Please don't __**c**__ry_

_Please listen to me_

_Please don't be afraid, I won't do anything_

_I'll __**c**__ry with you, for you_

_Please, don't be scared_

_**Kakera II**__: Anything & Ai_

**/3**

Rena made a rush down the stairs and called out to the adults that she would return shortly, though she didn't care much at the moment whether they heard or not. Evening was growing even closer by now, as Rena could now hear the call of the cicadas. But nothing mattered now but to get to Mion as soon as possible.

Rena truly did love the girl more than a friend, and whether anyone else knew or cared, hell they could call her sick, she'd heard it so many times before. Rena mostly just didn't want Mion herself to know. She just liked watching her from afar.

Rena pedaled faster and shook her head. _**/Yeah, like that's believable!/**_ A tear escaped her prude eyes. Through all the pain she'd been through, her Dad had lifted her up, and even now, when she felt that old pain that arrives now and again, Mion helped her through. Just Mion never actually knew it.

By now Rena was on a deserted dirt path, the setting sun was starting to block her vision slightly, so she didn't know until a few seconds later the young girl she passed buy was-

"Satako!" She squealed her back around to the fullest and headed back to where a very tired looking blond haired girl was carrying shopping bags that looked three-times heavier than her. She trudged along with her head down until she heard her name. "Re-Rena!" Rena threw down the bike and dashed over to the young girl. She was exhausted. "Satako, what the hell did are you doing buying stuff for this asshole, and at this hour. He needs to do it his own damned self!" Rena bellowed extremely agitated. Satako, who never seen Rena this way, cowered at the teens sudden loss of self-control. "Sorry Satako-chan, it's just...Teppei, not you, Jesus man.." Satako waved it off and winked her amethyst eyes. "I'm like super-paper! Hoh-ho. That beast can never harm me!" The way she said it, Rena actually believed it, but the girl also had her limits. Rena knew not to prolong the subject longer. She curiously went over to see the items in the bags. Big bottles of cherry soda, some TV dinners (fat bastard), Axe shampoo (he bathes?!), but that's not what shocked Rena because one, it didn't make much sense but it was a tossup. But Rena also saved that for later. She began to put the bags on her handle bars. "Now arguing with Rena-chan ain't gonna help today! So hop on!" Satako just gave a sweet sad look, as though she was really about to start up a fuss. She stood on the pegs Rena installed at her back tires, and held onto Rena's back. "Hau~~ Satako complying ochikaeri hau~~" Rena provoked the young girl into giggles as they rode off.

"Goodnight Satako, please don't come out again tonight, I'll have to beat someone's arsenal for messing with you!" Rena demanded as she helped Teppei with the bags. As they finished (Teppei was gone thank god) Rena got on eye-to-eye level with Satako. "Now Satako, Action Bastard has an important question for you!" Satako laughed at Rena's self-given name. But as she turned to look, Rena's eyes told a different story.

"Satako-chan, have you been feeling well lately?" Satako was shocked at how Rena's eyes had changed so. "Yes I am!" "No tummy aches?" Was this some kind of mind game?! "No," She answered fearfully. "Nothing unusual? Good girl! Wait a sec," she dug around into her pocket. "Here you are! A nice sour lollipop for my little sweet. Night night!" Rena abruptly walked off after giving the girl one more hug and waltzed out the door.

_/What was __**that **__about?!/_

_**...**_

Rena had checked the time at Satako's and it was about 6:10. _/It won't be long know Mion.../_ at the thought of her she pedaled even harder.

Rena reminisced on a memory nearly a year ago:

_"Thanks for walking with me Mii-chan!" Mion shook her head. They were on their way home from school just strolling leisurely. "Wha...It's no problem! You know, old people get kinda lonely too..." Rena chuckled behind her hand. "Yes, oji-san! Oh?" Mion stopped in her tracks. "Mion?" The older girl' s emerald eyes stared at her intensely, a little too intense, which made Rena concerned. "Hey, you're not really old! You're beau-" Uh-oh. /Aww f^ck me! Damn what am I doing!/ But Mion had perked up to the last word, and her cheeks splashed red. "Hey, Rena..." she found the ground interesting at that point. "Surely you know what it's like to feel __**love**__, right?" Rena tried her best not to let her expression falter. She gave a wide grin. "Rena can't think too hard, but if you mean like a lover, Rena is sure you'll find the perfect guy one day!" Mion seemed slightly relieved. "Oh yeah, thanks. A guy..." She scratched the back of her head. "How about a race? Whoever loses gets a punishment!" She took off down the path way. "Hau~! Wait Mion!!!" She stampeded after her tying her thoughts about Mion secure in her heart_

_**......................................**_

Rena was finally at Mion's house know, but she didn't dare knock on the front door, her mother Akane, nor her baa-chan appreciated commoners coming by for trivial matters, so she went to Mion's room window. Mion had of course left it open.

"Reina!" Mion dashed over to the red-haired girl and gave her a long embrace. _/Reina...I am her that child no longer.../_but she was only happy to see a smile come across the other's face, even with the tears still visible.

_**? 3 ? **_


	3. Kakera III: Kizuna

_I didn't tell you about the wound in my heart_

_And only kneeled down at the approaching pain_

_But as the seasons wait for no one_

_Let's walk over the pain, onto tomorrow_

**Kakera III**: _Kizuna_

_***)***_

_*hug*_

"Uhh, Rena! Please let me go, I didn't mean to make you worry," Mion was exhausted, but energy sparked through her as soon as Rena embraced her so gently. The younger girl cuddled in her shoulder. "Am I not your friend? Plus, you need it right now, " was a slightly muffled response. "No! Rena...Reina. You are like family to me. I just hate making you worry..." Rena gave an exasperated sigh, and lifted her head. /If so tired of this endless game, Mion.../

After a few seconds, they both became tense in the awkward position they were in. Mion apologized. "Rena, I hope you will forgive me," Rena showed a confused look but-

_*kiss*_

_/What the hell…Ahhhh, /_

_*sehppuhn*_

Mion locked her lips onto Rena. It felt so gentle, Rena had no objection at all, until Mion slowly pulled away. But that doesn't mean she wasn't shocked. "Mii-chan! What was that?" But the other girl was just as confused. "I- I don't know, just forget about it then… I understand. No one really takes me seriously as a girlfriend." She drifted over to her bed pitifully. "Tch, you really think that do you? How dense of you Mion." Mion looked up and gave a look asking: _What are you getting at?_ Rena went on talking. "Don't you know how much I loved you? This entire time, not just as a friend even though you never once hinted that you felt the same for me. Even when Kei-kun came, I still imagined myself with you." The red-head sat down very close to her dearest and locked her eyes onto her. Mion never saw this look from anyone for her. "Mu… Because I was afraid dammit! I'm not in the same situation as you. One day, I'll have to succeed my mother as the head of the estate, that's all I live for. I can't just declare to oba-san one day 'oh hi! I'm in love with a girl from class!' Remember what happened to Shion!" The girl had a point, even when she couldn't hide that she wanted to fight against it.

"_We_ are different. And I'll help you every step of the way there. What will they be able to do to you with me on your side," Rena was full of confidence. Mion glowed. For once, someone was sticking up for her without any hidden intentions. She rushed a squeezed Rena tightly. "You're the best! Rena, you always make me feel… So right…" She rested her head on her protector's shoulders. "I believe in you."

"It's time for me to go Mii-chan," Rena whispered regrettably. "It's almost dinner; they'll be looking for you as well as my father. Don't let them know about what happened today, and… That doll," Rena wondered what to do about that doll anyway. "Right, but is there something else bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact," Rena ran a hand through her hair stressfully. "It's Satoko." She turned away to face the window. "What is she doing… buying pads?" Mion twitched. "What did you- pads? You mean like… Her cycle is on? She would have told at least one other person! I'm so happy for her!" Rena shook her head the entire time. "Uh-uh. Why would she have tampons, not to go into detail, but she's too young for that, even Teppei knows that much. ""Rena, what else are you thinking? There must be a mistake, why are you so disappointed?"

Rena told her about her suspicions of Rina knowing about Satoko and her uncle a little _too_ much.

"Well you're gonna need the help of a spying expert!" Mion said triumphantly, for she didn't like the woman either. "As long as you will be my secret love…" She looked over shyly to her best friend, and was tickled!

"Ihihi! That was a given anyway toots! Thank you for listening to me," Rena said proud someone believed her for once. "See you in the morning, I love-"She thought about her word choice.

"I love you Rena, sweet dreams." Mion finished for her as she slipped through the window.

_/Thank God…/ _Rena wasn't so grateful of that name in years. She might have had more problems on her plate, but Mion was there with her, and she was the same for her.

_**(**)**_


	4. Kakera IV: Reoccurance?

_**Kakera IV**__:_ _Reoccurrence?_

_Let us start again once more_

_This time we can wish for a happy ending_

_At least, right until the final moment_

_We can stay smiling gently _

_**"........"**_

Rena could be seen exiting through Mion's window, and then hopping on her bike towards home. But what person actually knew before hand of that event?

Hanyuu.

She didn't know exactly, but in the past, there was an action quite similar in another kaker-

The village god tried not to think of it any further. That was a rather unpleasant kakera then. One of which, Rika had been murdered more brutally than usual. The first seven times this reoccurring nightmare happened was heartbreaking; now it was just a stunned sensation after each time.

Rika was her savior, Hanyuu thought to herself. If it wasn't for her being born, I would have lost all hope; reduced to a miserable soul to wander.

And she truly did love her more than a guardian.

With a heavy sigh, Hanyuu appeared herself into Rika's home, and to her usual position beside her futon. There was another bottle of that wine Rika loved so much. The raven-haired girl herself was sound asleep. _/It's so nice she could have a nice dream, after all the real nightmare.../_

Moving in closer, she removed a strand of hair from the girl's face, back in place with the rest of her bang. "Mii..." she cooed in her sleep."Beautiful girl," Hanyuu responded, closing in on her sleeping beauty. "We'll escape from here, I swear you will live." She lightly kissed her on the lips, but desire got the better of her, and she deepened it, maybe a bit too much. When she parted, she was amazed the girl hadn't awakened. It was probably the only sin the god ever committed. Even if it was over and over again, in many worlds on many nights, she always wondered how she was never caught.

_/Perhaps it is for the best. /_

_**// And perhaps it is not...? //**_

Although Hanyuu knew the voice had to have come from inside her head, she searched around everywhere for the intruder who could have read her thoughts. Even for Hanyuu this was abnormal, but calmed down once she realized it was probably her paranoia.

"I said: 'Perhaps it is not...'." Now Hanyuu had something to make her scream than ever before, because the voice was coming from Rika!

But her voice was unusual, like that if a wise old woman. And her eyes, they didn't have its usual sparkle. To be more precise, it looked devoid of color, not black. It was like a black hole covered with her strands of hair. This strange Rika rose up from her laid position, and turned to Hanyuu.

"Are you sure Rika would like you molesting her in her sleep?" The new being chuckled. "If you are not Rika, then... who are you? And why are you using a vessel to talk to me only now!" Hanyuu demanded, insulted by this... sniggering demon.

"No but seriously, aren't you over one hundred sum years older than her? Maybe your hopes are set too high? Kekekeke!"

Hanyuu grabbed that person by the neck of the night gown. Either way, you'll find out," she caressed Hanyuu's cheek seductively, something Rika wouldn't normally know how. "Rika this, Rika that. What about you for once? What do you ...want?" With the last word, she took the hand that Hanyuu was gripping her with and slowly, slowly set it down by her thigh.

"When we meet again, Oyashiro-sama... I will be what you want. It's been so long hasn't it?" It was a very long time since she was with- someone. Maybe that was her original sin from so long ago. And this tempest was making it so much harder. To no avail, Hanyuu tried to cover up the hitch in her breathing.

She quickly pulled her hand away from such a sweet spot. "I will do no such thing with Rika!" The possessor saw through her determination. "One day, hopefully it would be me to... receive such a love as yours..." When Hanyuu looked closer, there were eyes. Brilliantly light colored too, almost amethyst with the intensity of the sun. But they also looked dejected, and longing. The same way Hanyuu felt, so even if Rika was being possessed at the moment, she felt sympathy for the other being as well.

"Then I shall go..."

"But wait! You still haven't told me who you are!"

"...."

"Please. Will I at least see you again in your real form?"

"This is my form... Technically."

"I see. Farewell, I hope you are my comrade."

If just a little (it cold have been the god's imagination) the other Rika gave a _*wink_* and like a snap, Rika's body fell like a doll, and back asleep.

Hanyuu recovered her body, still wondering what the hell just happened. Was Rika putting on an act? If so, this relationship would not bode well with their situation.

"Hau~! The hell was that!" Now she wished Rika was awake to take a swig of the wine for her. She scratched at her horns. _/But still.../_

_**"....?....!...."**_


	5. Kakera V: Of Yesterday and Today

_Furikaereba ano hi to onaji sakamichi,_

_Kurikaesareru kotoba no imi mo~_

_Nageki mo kanashimi mo zenbu, dakishimete yukou_

_Subete ni arigatou to ieru made~!_

_**Kakera V**_**:** _Of Yesterday and Today_

O-----O

Mion could never remember being so excited for school in her life. The teen paced around anxiously as if she was on a date, frequently checking her appearance; her new boyfriend and her old crush was coming up the road any minute now! Now she just kept a little pout on her face, at last, defeated. _/I hope I look alright.../_

_** ------------**_

Rika waited patiently; she always did in worlds such as this, when Teppei had come to live. Loyally, she would wait her on friend Satoko every morning. From outside of the little house was harsh demands could be heard, Teppei, from the sounds of it, was suffering from another hangover and was ordering Satoko tasks before she left. How despicable. A few moments later, a slightly disheveled looking blonde popped out through the front door. "Good morning Rika," Satoko told in a neutral voice, but anyone with eyes could see the falsehood behind it. She continued walking with her head down, not paying notice that her friend still stood where she was.

_/Here we go again…/_ Satoko did **not** have time for Rika preaching to her today; everything was already starting off dreadful enough. She twisted her head back. "Are you gonna just stand there?! Chie-sensei needs us in early today, so we must hurry!" She stomped off, and her eyes began to sting. _/I won't cry…/_ But against her will, she slumped beside an oak tree and attempted to stop the tears.

Satoko felt a touch on her shoulder and jumped when she saw it was Rika. "How did you get behind me so fast?!" Rika still remained silent; instead she let her arms descend to her "friend's" waist, and gave it a tight squeeze. "We aren't going to school today _Satoko_." Rika felt the blonde tensing herself, so she let go of her casually. "Today we're going to skip, nipah~!" Satoko blinked, and checked Rika's temperature. "You are really something this morning," she tapped her finger on her chin contemplating.

"Well… Won't someone notice we're not in school?"

"Do you honestly think they'll care?" The indigo-haired girl smiled.

--------------

Keiichi was slightly worried about yesterday with Mion; true enough he saw the look on her face when he handed Rena the doll. _/I'm I really that much of a jerk. I can't imagine as Mion being a jealous person…/. _His depressing attitude almost made him walk up to Rena unnoticed. "Kei! Good morning!" She said cheerfully. With that, Keiichi formulated his idea. "Rena-chan, is Mion alright? Yesterday she didn't look too hot…"

_/Well she's more than alright now, time for some cover-up action! /_. "Oh, she's perfectly fine, I fixed her last night," she chopped her arm in a fast motion for 'fix'. "I suppose she was tired, did you notice it as well?" "Well yeah, I thought she was upset about that doll. That was silly of me wasn't it?" Keiichi laughed uneasily. _/He really isn't that dense…/_ . She stepped closer to him and pulled on his messy brown bangs. "I'll race you!" She sped off in an Action Bastard sprint. "ARGGH! You damn cheater~!" Keiichi ran after in a crazed furry of dust.

X.x****

"Hm?" The rising cloud of dirt on the path was enough to pique anyone's interest. _/What the hell is truck doing on this tiny path?!/_ Mion mistook the cause of the tornado of dust. It was a bit late when she realized that it was Rena and Keiichi causing all of the commotion. "Hey! Slow down~ I can't run that fast~!" Mion cried to them, but they were actually lost between themselves, because their target was actually- her. Rena arrived (or rather leaped into the air) first. The impact sent them both sprawling to the ground; whereas Keiichi had the sense to put on the breaks. _/This is my only chance to beat them to the school! I'll show them what a newbie can do! /_

Keiichi, after checking that they were okay, picked up his speed and ran off cackling evilly.

"Now what the hell was all this about?"

"Kei and I had a race to see who would get to you first, sorry about slamming into you."

Mion considered this for a moment; they were in an excellent position. "Well, as a prize since no one's

around, how about a kiss?"

Although she was serious an impish smile appeared across her face. There was a long day ahead for

Rena.

!O.o!

Keiichi eventually stopped when he realized the girls weren't after him. _/Guess they knew it's no longer any use…/. _His newbie instincts told him to wait for them; it somehow felt like he turned down the wrong way. "What's the rush anyway? Rika was saying something about Hinamizawa's festival… I can afford to be late…" And with that, he took watch for the girls under a nearby tree, facing the road.

Soon after he let his eyelids rest, Keiichi heard the squeak of tires before him.

"Maebara Keiichi-san? Aren't you supposed to be in school young man?" A gruff voice that was beginning to annoy Keiichi questioned. "I suppose sir, but then again, isn't you supposed to be in an office somewhere?" The arrogant voice laughed again; Keiichi didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Listen you little brat, where are those to skanky girlfriends of yours; I have some business with them!" Now Keiichi was displeased; he hoped up to his feet with a fumed spirit.

"Hey ya bastard! Where the hell do you get off referring to my friends like that!?"

The man presented his police badge. "Like this I suppose. The name is Detective Oishii."

Keiichi was not amused. "I can read, you old fatass. Go away already damn!" The teen leaned against the tree's trunk, ignoring the man. "Quite the feisty one aren't you," Oishii began again, and you could tell he was losing his cool.

"That's funny. Your mother told me the same thing last ni-"

Oishii had his fill of disrespect, and politely slammed Keiichi by the collar into the tree.

"We're gonna have fun during your stay here, right Maebara-san? Ha-ha heh," Oishii taunted while Keiichi struggled against his grasp.

Today was going to be even longer than yesterday…


	6. Kakera VI: Friend

**Kakera VI:** _Friend_

_3 + 3_

This had to be the most enthralling day of Satoko's life, at least in a long while.

To think that Rika would be the one to suggest skipping. "Satoko, is something bothering you

that I don't know about?" "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine, but what are you planning?"

Seeing that Satoko wasn't too worried, Rika giggled knowingly. "Well first my house,and then the town for a bit."

What was her true plan?

* * *

"Rika, you really should be in school, there might be something that could help you

through this June. A hint, anything!" Of course that was Hanyuu, but she was adamantly

jealous of Satoko. Rika couldn't even step in her own home without the god going off."That's

bull and you know it Hanyuu. Just this time, I want things to be different, if just for one

day. Satoko deserves it in this world."

"-Uu!"

"What's that, I don't understand '-Uu'." Even Rika's telepathic voice sounded annoyed.

Hanyuu's dissipated without another word.

Rika returned her attention to Satoko who was waiting expectantly. "May you follow

me upstairs please," being led by Rika's hand, Satoko obeyed.

"Rika, why are you so sad suddenly?" To Satoko, she had always been a little

bipolar, but it was now more than usual. Rika silently crossed the room, which was rather

plain for a girl of her status and age; the dressers were just a dull white, and only a few

gifts from Satoko were placed neatly. The only possessions worth her caring.

_///I want to know, just what the hell's going on in my life...///_ after Satoko's question,

Rika sat dejectedly on her unrolled futon. Rika noticed Satoko perched at her side. _///But would she believe me?///._ Hanyuu's voice came strongly from nowhere. "You wouldn't dare Furude Rika! Keep it shut or you'll be in an institution!" Rika shook her head. "Satoko, we're

friend's right?"

"No we aren't.""Wha--" Rika panicked.

"We're best friends, or something even closer..."

_** ???**_

_**After a playful tackle, Rika hovered above her,**_

_**but I imagined that blonde girl as myself.**_

_**"Can I tell you something?" ... "Of course," I**_

_**blushed, she was so close.**_

_**"I love you and no one else," **_

_**I entwined my fingers in her thick raven hair.**_

_**"And what if I tell you the same thing?"**_

********

"I would tell you it hurts," Rika breathed. "What's ailing you?" Satoko asked urgently,

smoothing her hand over Rika's face.

_///Each time I see you die before me. I told you, I love you and only you. It does not _

_matter if I live or not.../// _

"Here" Rika slipped her tongue out, and gently roamed her tongue through Satoko's timid lips.

_///Not yet, I can't risk telling her the truth...///_

* * *

"Huh--ghrk!" The detective was taking joy in choking the living daylights out of his

victim. Keiichi could barely breathe, the world was beginning to fade away_.// /That's odd, I didn't see them a moment ago...///_ The teen in his half-conscious state, could have sworn he saw his two best-friends running full speed ahead behind the cop. By the time he passed into darkness, Oishii still hadn't noticed.

-----------------

Earlier, Rena paid the debt to crashing into Mion. "That was on the verge of

molestation," Rena complained as she rubbed her reddened neck. "I think you left a mark!" "I

don't recall you complaining or struggling before," said the one who was fond of the girl's

sensitive neck area.

"We'd better hurry; Chie-sensei might bring out the Punishment Paddle for our

lateness," Mion feigned pain and rubbed her backside. "I swear, I think she likes that!"

After sprinting for a minute or so, they spotted -- Keiichi and their worst enemy. Stopping

only for a split-second, Mion curtly nodded her head **{you know what to do}** and they sped

forward to rescue their newest friend.

--------------

"ARRGH!" With that bellow of pain, the detective fell over on his right flank, releasing the teen to fall onto the grass. "Nice one Rena! Right in the 'mode ula obganta'- thingy!" From her attache case, Rena had unsheathed her sharp-cornered, mint-condition Algebra II text book, and politely rammed it into the back of the policeman's head.

"Hmm, thanks love. I should have used the Biology book though." By this time, Keiichi was regaining consciousness. Stepping over the older man, both of them knelt by the boy's side.

"Keiichi, go to the clinic we showed you earlier in the week," Mion urged, then spat angrily where the old man was.

"We'll handle this asshole!"

!!!


	7. Kakera VII: Secrets

**Kakera VII:** _Secrets_

_"Right…" Keiichi replied to the two still feeling a bit woozy. He turned in the direction of the clinic he was shown earlier that week. "But what are you guys going to do with him?" "Nothing to worry, we just need to talk to him for a moment; after all, Mion and I are very good friends with him!" Rena's eyes… They did not look the same to him despite the lightness in her voice. Mion looked on blankly. "She is right Keiichi; leave right away," her voice was uncharacteristically in a monotone. With a bit of fear, Keiichi gladly left the pathway._

"Is Keiichi alright? He was looking kinda weird just now…" Mion asked Rena with concern. Rena noticed that as well. "Maybe he's just… Well I'm not very sure," Rena felt a bit of tension when Mion worried over the other teen. "He'll be fine. Oiishi-san, get the hell up!" Rena wanted to take her anger out on the old man as he gingerly sat up and set his back against the trunk of the tree he slammed Keiichi against.

"One of these days I swear to God I will expose all of you killing bitches for the murders over the years. I know it's either all of you, or _**one**_ of you," he glared mainly at Mion since he disliked the Sonozakis and was most suspicious of them and their past history. "Rena-chan, nice shot. Your skills won't save you if they pick you for the sacrifice this festival," He chuckled moodily. "Or your new little criminal."

"What are you talking about? Keiichi!? He's not a criminal!" Mion defended the boy, but at the same time, Rena wanted more information out of the cop. "Ohoho. He didn't tell you the reason why he came here? Some friend…" The detective had

…………………**.**

Now Keiichi was edgy. _///Had he come to get me? Do Mion and Rena know about--///_ He left the thought alone of his past. The secret he did not want to let resurface, not to himself and definitely not to his new friends… Keiichi walked faster down the road to the clinic. The two specifically sent him to see a doctor named Irie, whoever that was. Then his mind traveled back to Mion and Rena; why was the detective obsessed with the girls?

……**..**

"Maebara-san, are you all right?!?" A blonde woman was bouncing towards him with familiarity; Keiichi hadn't even noticed he was in the clinic. He must have looked in pain to her, worry was etched into on face. "Here, let me get you to Irie-sensei," She gently took him by the arm to lead the way. "Thank you, um, Miss--" "My name is Miyo Takano, you don't know me but I've heard your name around town." They went onto to the office, Takano talking all the way.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"So you feel just a little ill?" Takano stood by the door as Irie inspected Keiichi. He usually had laughing green eyes, but today was not the case. Keiichi was not one to lie readily, but he could not reveal the situation to the doctor and nurse. "Yeah, that's right. Just a cold I think," he rubbed at his neck nervously. Could this man really see through to him? "Takano-san, may you leave us in private for a moment?" "Why yes of course Irie-san, excuse me," she half-bowed and locked the door on her way out.

**…**"Keiichi-kun. I have a something for you to take in that case. Usually when one switches into a new terrain, the body needs to adjust." Keiichi wasn't sure if that was true, but he nodded his head anyway.

…

"It's a quick… shot. May you take off your shirt please?"

_///His neck…///_ Kyosuke Irie knew there was something more than what the boy was telling him.

He wanted to at least stop '_it_' before '_it_' grew out of hand.

-------------

**…..**"That is a lie." Mion didn't even look into the cop's eyes; what she said just now was a lie in itself. But what the man Kuraudo said just now would not have been told without a solid background, at least that much he was honest about. So he was telling the 'truth'.

"You're completely…sure about this?" Rena asked. As jealous as she had been of Keiichi the day before, she didn't want to believe this either. "I have the full report back at my office," Oishii said a bit gently. Maybe he really was sorry to give them bad news.

---------------

"_Before he moved here, in his old town—" "Yeah, yeah old man; get on with it! What did he do, something really petty and minor didn't he?" Mion was close to laughter, but the old detective was serious. _

"_No, he was accused of shooting at young children… But the rest of that record was 'cleared.' His father really knew his way around the police department, if you know what I mean, because that was not all he did…"_

"_Shooting… at little kids! Keiichi…" Rena groaned, but Mion stood silent._

** …**

"_Sources told me that he also…molested a few of the children. He was holding them captive. But as I said, someone 'cleared' that part of the record…" _

……….

_/// I'm going to hell…/// _

Hanyuu read this in the boy's heart at the time of appearing by him. "We are all going to hell…" She wished she could give him a word of comfort, but it was not possible in this form. She wondered why he was walking alone on a school morning in the opposite direction of the clinic; she scolded herself for not paying attention. Assuming he could not hear her, she walked behind him. Rika and Satoko had left out of the house a little earlier.

As the miniature god walked along the damned, she began to wonder about the spirit that had taken control of Rika the night before. She was not the same person who was matured, {The Collection} as Hanyuu referred to her, or "_Bernkastel_", but a different being entirely.

"_If you were looking for me, you should have just called my name…"_

"What—"Hanyuu stopped in mid-step, because that voice was the spirit again.

"_Why are you so surprised? Well you wanted to see my true form, didn't you?"_ This new being possessed a form similar to Rika in her school uniform, yet her eyes were without any form of emotion, just dull black, and it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or really having fun. "Why are you here? What are you doing in this world!?" Hanyuu was ready to barrage her with a million questions.

"_I have already been in this world, I help created this world, and I have been with you the entire time._" She gave what could have been a scornful smile. "_You do not remember me, Hanyuu?"_ Perhaps her smile was of sorrow. _"I will always remember you..."_ She blinked her too dull eyes that looked as though smoke was seeping through. She changed her clothes… and they were the same as… a priestess's. She gained emotion in her eyes, and Hanyuu immediately knew from the red uniform—

…

"Ouka".

This 'spirit' was Ouka. The one who killed Hanyuu and the one she had—**…**

given birth to.


	8. Kaker VIII: Eternal & Internal

**Kakera VII:** _Eternal & Internal_

/////*\\\\\

_///None of the older children is here. Mion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, or even the newest student Keiichi… I won't allow a National Skip Day! ///_ How is it that the same group of students miss school all on the same day? This bothered Chie as she sat at her desk watching the young ones play outside through the window. There wasn't a chance at her calling home to any of the students: Rika lived on her own, Mion's parents were uninterested about her future in school, Satoko's uncle couldn't care less (when he did answer the phone), and Rena's father was always very busy. Keiichi's parents even left for Tokyo apparently, Chie wondered where the hell all of them were. She just hoped that they were in good hands…

/***\

Satoko and Rika traveled the town which was growing in full bloom for the nearing festival. Rika saw something special: the light in Satoko's eyes as she was filled with joy. "Rika, it's always best this time of year, don't you think?" She was clearly excited, and a few decades ago, Rika would have wanted to wipe that smile off of her face. "It is! Let's celebrate with food! Nipa~!" Rika grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to the nearest restaurant: Angel Mort.

"Anything you want," Rika repeated enthusiastically as she giggled at Satoko's surprised face. They were seated promptly at a booth once they recognized that she was in fact Furude Rika. One of their best waitresses was sent to seat them and although Satoko did not notice—the young woman was Shion Sonozaki. Her head was bowed with humiliation, so that only Rika could really tell, and Shion herself pretended not to notice them. "Hey, can't we get some damn service 'round here?!" An obnoxious yell came from somewhere across the room. Shion left immediately to the table which seated a man and a woman who issued the demand whilst laughing.

The couple was Teppei and 'Reina'.

Rika internally pondered on just how differently things were turning out. Originally, Rena was supposed to hear their diabolical conversation (at least that's what happened a few times in the past), yet Satoko and herself was a witness. "Hey Rika, did that sound like Rina-san, and my Uncle Teppei as well?" Rika shifted closer to Satoko who was beginning to worry. "It's just a coincidence." She nodded in agreement and scanned through her menu book. "You promise Rika?—"Her eyes suddenly left the booklet and into Rika's eyes. _///I wish it was that easy, Satoko—/// _Rika did not hesitate in her reply.

"—I promise Satoko. And from now on I want you to live with me. I won't have you stay with him and suffer any longer. And 'no' is not an answer." Rika looked back at her with respect. "You have more power than you'll ever know of. When Satoshi comes back, he'll tell you what I am saying: you do not need to hold onto that burden." Would this act change anything? Rika didn't, maybe this she could spare Satoko extra pain…Like what she felt. "Rika… Won't he find me?" "That is the least of your worries. He won't be able to get to you," Rika traced a finger around Satoko's chin, pulling her face close. "He won't take my girlfriend away from me again." The blonde blushed from her touch; she was shy about being intimate in public (especially if that was her uncle nearby).

"After we're done here, I want you to pack up anything you need inconspicuously at home, and head over to my house. I'll handle everything from there." Rika felt her become tense as she shifted closer. "Satoko…" The other girl had never felt this way inside…

… …**. !**

After all, not many people were attracted to her like this, except for—

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

"Ouka… I don't understand; please tell me why you are here?"

"Why are any of us here? I am here because you are here, Hanyuu."

That did not mean it made any sense. Ouka had grown into a woman long ago, and her spirit had passed from this world. So why was her soul here, in a younger form of herself? And personally to Hanyuu, was how flirtatious she was the night before; too many question stirred in the goddesses head.

"I am happy to see you, Ouka," Hanyuu finally settled with embracing her daughter, though she now felt a bit awkward. Ouka opened her arms, wrapping her arms around her parent as a lover would. She clenched tight, and pulled in close sot Hanyuu could here. "I want you," she said in the lowest decibels possible. "I can't Ouka and you know I—"

"Why don't you want me?! What's so wrong with me that you run away…? So much you have me _kill_ you!?"

Her body shivered with the power of her words. Did she ever love anyone after Hanyuu?

Hanyuu wondered when these feelings developed—_She clung onto Ouka tighter_

And whether she could live with doing this—_Ouka caressed one of her horns_

To her own blood; her own creation—_And Hanyuu looked into her daughter's eyes_

Nothing mattered; it was useless—_They kissed each other with forbidden longing._

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Rika and Satoko left the restaurant before Shion had a chance to even come back to see them, she was one of the busiest and most requested waitress there. She was concerned of Mion; Shion hadn't spoken to her since the incident with the doll… ///How dare he trample my sister's heart/// Shion thought as she cleaned the tables of the disgusting customers. There was not many people she loved, and she wanted to protect the ones that were still left…

…Even if that meant killing someone.

Shion scrubbed the table of its filth harder. She wanted to leave early.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

"…_Even if that means killing someone, Mion."_

Rena's words barely reached her. The strain of everything was…too much even for Mion.

What Rena had decided to tell Mion in her hideout of the town dump was… disparaging. The both of them ultimately decided to skip school and hole up for a while until they could sort everything out. Then Rena opened up to Mion all of her worries and suspicions. Last night, Ritsuko was talking to Teppei, which didn't seem right to Rena. _'Perhaps I have said too much_,' was what she had told Rena.

Then there was the incident with the shopping items Rena found on Satoko, items that the young girl certainly didn't need or would know about… Only an older woman would use them.

And by now, everyone could no longer stand to see Satoko suffer in an abusive home—

**… …**

So this year would be the last. The end of everyone's suffering.

Mion knew it as well; they could not go on with this any longer. But the last sentence that beautiful girl issued to her… She wanted 'Oyashiro-sama' to 'spirit' Teppai away, and Ritsuko as well. The older teen tenderly bit the inside of her mouth and ground her fingers into the seat of the hide-out bus. _///Reina…///_ And as a true leader, she came to a brawny decision—

"When the cicadas cry… I'll end this darkness. I promise Reina."

/*****\

_*thump-thump*-*thump*_


	9. Kakera IX: Phantasm of the Evening Sun

**Kakera IX**: _Phantasm of the Evening Sun_

_*thump* Th~ump!*_

Keiichi looked through his parents' room for his mother's mystery novel. '_How do you commit the perfect crime_?' Just in case he needed to. After all, no one will know of his secret again, will they? _///Not unless they are already dead of course./// _It seemed like the only way out was to-

_*tmp* tmp*—Footsteps?! Here?!_

"Who's there?!" Keiichi demanded from behind the door. He had been hearing voices for a while now.

"Please forgive me; I am Shion, Mion's twin sister. I believe she wanted me to meet you," True to the sweet voice, Keiichi spotted peeking green eyes looking in his direction. She was a more feminine version of Mion. "Is that so," Keiichi asked casually with both hands still under his parents' king sized bed. "Why yes, I'm surprised you believed me so readily," she answered. She tightened her right hand behind her back.

"If someone tells me who they are, I will believe them. Mion sure is a doll isn't she?" Keiichi asked fondly of his friend, he could see more of the girl's body now. She wore a silky and lengthy black skirt. Keiichi of which was unfazed.

"That's my sis! I've always been the demon," she walked through the threshold of the door.

"Why is that?" Keiichi tightened his grip.

She closed her eyes, and removed both of her hands behind her back. Her treasured taser flickered electricity. On cue, he whipped out a jet-black steel bat from under his father's bedside. "_FREAK_" was engraved in red along its side.

"Seems like we're all demons in this town," Keiichi commented. The two squared off; one with a demonic green glare, and the other with an insane light that challenged the calm of the setting sun, which bathed through the windows of the deserted home.

**/***\**

"_It's getting late Rena; it's already 6:30! So please, let's get some rest; tomorrow's the festival after all!"_ Mion knew Rena wanted to stay by her side all night, but it wouldn't be able to happen this time. So she walked her at least halway, near an abandoned shed.

There was an odd chill as Rena listened to Mion's words. They've spent all day gathering information on various—she wanted nothing more than to be held tight, like last night. Mion gave a small smile, which was a bit sad. Mion, who felt her call, lead her by her hand behind the shed. "Rena, look at the sky; it'll be nightfall pretty soon," the younger nodded, upset the about the events from the day.

"But the sun and moon never leave each other. Both are in the sky at the same time, all of the time. During the day, the moon hides in the blue of the sky," Mion quickly changed positions so that she was behind Rena. She pointed to the moon which was basking in the glow of the sun. "And when night falls, when the cicadas cry," she squeezed both arms tight around her girlfriend's chest. "The sun is behind the moon, to let her know she's always there," Rena, no at that moment she was Reina, turned around with an amazed smile; she never knew the girl was so poetic. "Mii-chan—"

_*tmp*tmp*_

"Hanyuu, the young ones can hear your footsteps. Tread lightly."Ouka told the young goddess. She'd noticed it happened a few times; the children (not just Rena and Mion) would feel their presence. Both of the girls scanned their surroundings to find an 'imaginary' eaves-dropper. "No one is there," Mion said after a minute had passed.

"Do you see Hanyuu? Although they cannot see your form, they believe you are there. That you are the one cursing them—Oyashiro-sama!" _///I never thought I was doing anything wrong; I only wanted to monitor them…///_ The goddess hung her head at the delicate scolding. "There truly isn't a reason for me to exist," she whispered. "You are wrong," Ouka insisted.

"You must be here Hanyuu; because you were the only who gave Rika the strength to never stop fighting to live, and the only one with the divine power to do so." Hanyuu turned to face the woman she'd fallen in love with since long ago. "Thank you Ouka," she grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go home."

They disappeared into the sunset; back to the shrine.

………………….

"_Sonozaki Mion," Rena turned around in the older girl's arms. "I've been in love with you since we first met." _And it was the truth; Mion could tell it was even if no one ever told her something like that before in her life.

_They held each other in a tight embrace, until Mion tilted Rena's face upward by a finger on her chin."I love you too Rena..." _Mion was nervous inside; she wasn't sure if she would kiss Rena just the way she wanted. She pressed their lips softly together anyway. Rena couldn't have cared less if Mion didn't know how to kiss her.

The feel of the girl's tongue in her mouth, and the way she cuddled her satisfied every need and pain that had accumulated since… well since as long as Rena could remember. And Mion felt the same way. _"Rena… We have to stop here…" _Mion told Rena after the both of them had to catch their breaths after a few seconds. Mion felt that if they went any further, she would lose control.

"I understand," Rena replied. She trailed a hand across the other girl's smooth cheek, gazing into her emerald eyes. "Let's go then." Looking a bit dazed, Mion followed behind Rena back to the front of the tool shed.

"We will do 'it' tomorrow, right Mii-chan?" Rena asked once they were on the dirt path.

"D-do what? Aren't we going a little _too_ fast Reina?!" Mion exclaimed.

…

"No, no no! Not that you silly old man. I'm talking about… Satoko and my problem…"

Mion mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten already?

"Of course Reina; I promised you after all, didn't I? And as President, I won't start breaking promises when they are needed most."

Reina smiled. She blew a kiss good-bye and walked in the opposite direction, the evening sun giving her a golden outline that made Mion felt like she was dreaming.

"_**Mion."**_

The sound of a familiar voice behind her reminded the emerald-haired girl that she was indeed awake, or in a peculiar nightmare. The voice belonged to Keiichi, who seemed as though he was in distress.

"Kei-san?! Don't walk up behind me out of nowhere! You almost gave me a heart attack—Are you alright? "She asked concerned when she saw his serious expression. "Where is your sister?!" He demanded to her surprise. "How do you… I don't know where my sister is." Keiichi cocked his head to the side, equally confused. "Where have you two been all day, I was worried." She stared at the ground, apparently ashamed.

"Keiichi… I'm sorry for the way I've been acting… It's just before…" She really didn't know how to tell the boy the way she felt about him, and the way she feels for Rena now. "Well, for some reason, I liked you a lot Keiichi. But, I realized that my heart belonged to someone else: Rena. I now know that it's Rena who's loved me for so long, and I feel the same about her. So please forgive me, Kei-san." She bashfully looked up at him. He lightly punched her on top of the head.

"You can't be serious! You two have been going out, and didn't even tell me! And you're afraid of my opinion?! Jeez, Mion," He smiled affectionately and patted her on the head instead of punching. "You two are my friends. I don't care if you guys are _**tri**_-sexual! You can tell me anything!" Mion couldn't have felt any better at that moment. "It wasn't only that we needed to discuss with you Keiichi," Mion spoke in a low tone. Keiichi neared her to listen.

She told him everything that Rena suspected with Satoko and how it connected with her father and Rina.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked in a neutral voice.

"Too long for us to stand around waiting for grown-ups to help," Mion replied.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Keiichi kept the same tone.

"Um… Well—"

"It's alright Mion. You probably thought I wouldn't understand. But we can't depend on 'Oyashiro-sama' to take care of this problem. We have to finish these problems ourselves," His stoic face turned into a smile. "I'll meet you at your house around 6 o'clock. Is that alright?" He was, at this point, neither mad nor happy.

"Yeah, I'll be ready then." Keiichi turned on his heel.

"Oi, Mion…" He called after walking for a little as though he'd forgotten something.

"What is it Keiichi?"

"Tell your sister: curiosity didn't kill the cat." He went on walking.

Mion wondered what killed the cat, and more importantly, what did that have to do with Shion?

The girl hurried home. Between her family and friends, she wasn't sure what her next move would be.

She was only glad that she had companions on her side.


	10. Kakera X: All Alone

**Kakera X:** _All Alone_

_Please leave me alone._

_You are no longer here; all alone._

_Even though you said that you'd give me everything I want,_

_Only you have slipped from my fingers...~_

`/~~~~***~~~~\`

Satoko creaked open the door to her home, the late afternoon sun spilling through to the living room. After quickly grasped that her uncle was no where in sight, she dashed in.

_*Thum~p* _

Teppei was in the kitchen having another temper tantrum. He called out for Satoko, "Where the hell is that little bitch! Running off somewhere, when she should be fixing me food," He slammed the door of the refrigerator, a T.V. dinner in his hand.

_/Uh-oh!/_ This wouldn't turn out well if I got caught now, Satoko thought to herself as she ducked behind the nearest sofa. The young girl was just in time; Teppei was storming his way to the bathroom after setting his food in a microwave. She held her heart as he stomped by, and when the door went _*click*_, she sprinted to her room swifter and more lithe than the Greek God Hermes.

With widened amethyst eyes, Satoko quietly emptied her school bag, and threw random clothes inside it; but as she was about to high-tail it out of the room, she spotted… a picture of Satoshi.

She took extra care in slipping it into her pocket. It was taken on one of her birthday's (couldn't remember which) and he had playfully dabbed a bit of the birthday cake on her nose. They were smiling brightly, still laughing and covered in cake the time someone had snapped the camera.

Relishing the past, took up precious seconds of freedom.

Just as Satoko crept towards the front exit, the bathroom door burst open! "And just where the hell—"Satoko did not wait for the man to finish his question, she just flew out the front door. He was yelling after her, calling her every name in the book. And the girl was certain he was coming for her.

…**...**

But a spirit, no, a god had granted her… a fleeting spirit that _surpassed_ even Hermes.

`/~~~~***~~~~\`

Rena was exhausted on so many levels, but the smile of her father (earnest and worried), wouldn't allow her to collapse onto her awaiting bed. And so, dinner was served.

The girl couldn't bring herself to eat; Rina could have possibly poisoned her portion; after all, it seemed that she was in her way of 'something'… But what was this woman's next move? "You should eat your food I slaved over," Rina suggested arrogantly. The dubious woman transferred some of Rena's rice, grilled tori, and (something resembling?) beans. "Or I'll eat it for you," she finished. After a few seconds of glaring, and a very confused Mr. Ryuuguu, they began to eat.

During the course, Rina attempted to cuddle with the girl's father, causing Rena to nearly snap her chopsticks into fours near the end of the dinner.

_*tap TAP* _Rina used a fork (she was too sophisticated for chopsticks) against a glass cup. "I have an important announcement! _/Who the hell cares? I'll have you out of my life soon anyways…/_ Rina ignored the girl's death glare and continued on.

"Well, I just took a pregnancy test; and I'm positive!" A face brightened with hers, and the other, fell with a sour grimace… Rena could only think of her mother… She had told her that same line!

/_/This must be a trap! Yeah that's right… a trick!/ _"Oh Rina, this is wonderful," turned to his beloved daughter, and all other thoughts he had prior, left his mind.

"Reina-chan, what's the matter?" He asked her softly. Rena's face darkened even more. And she asked a final question.

"Rina-san… Why are you _**lying**_?"

"Rena-chan, that's no way to talk to Rina—"

"…Did you just call me a liar, Reina?"

"Cut the bullshit! If you _are_ really pregnant, show me proof! Where the hell is the test kit? Until then—just shut the _**hell**_ up! You've been bullying me far too long—"

"Reina, go to your room right now! And I don't want you back down until I call you. Understood?" Mr. Ryuuguu silenced both of the women with a low, dangerous tone.

"But Dad, you have to believe me! She was on the phone talking to Satoko's uncle for no **apparent reason**! Just listen to—""I believe your father said to go upstairs," Rina jumped in.

"I believe I told you to shut the fuck _**UP!**_!" Rena exploded. She stopped when she saw the rarest glare on her father's face. So did Rina.

"Reina, upstairs now; Rina, I have something to discuss with you." That was all the man said.

Rena argued with him no longer, and after a final defiant stare at Rina, she dashed up to her room.

(&)

Rena stared outside her room window; she was too anxious to fall asleep. Her father had to be furious with her. It seemed there would be no one to believe her, except for Mion. Rena sighed, thinking about the afternoon she'd spent with the girl. If only they were able to talk more, instead of searching on people… _/It's felt like forever since we've been together… Mion. Keiichi. Even Rika and Satoko. Just what went wrong?/_ She wasn't alone in her thoughts; all of the other children felt this separation; like a typhoon threatening to shred them apart.

There was a soft knock at the door; she recognized it as her father's.

"Reina-chan," He kept right outside of her door. "I love you always; and nothing will ever change that. But I want to talk tomorrow about what happened. In the mean time, I want you and Rina to apologize to each other." Rena though he had gone mad. She heard the woman sobbing (fake): "I just want her to like me!" to her father.

Rina shut the door behind her; sealing Rena into her cage of doom. She finished howling until Mr. Ryuuguu's footsteps faded downstairs. Her cries turned into snickers of laughter.

"Aha! What a gullible _idi~ot_! Seriously, is this town filled with more dumb hicks like him? All I have to do is enchant them with my otherworldly looks; and I'll be rolling in dough!" It took all of the virtue in Rena's body to stop from jumping on the woman.

"Oh? Nothing to say now that daddy's out of sight? Hmp, Look's like pretty soon you'll be out of the picture…"She sneered at the girl. "I'm making him think on sending you back with your low life of a mother; I estimate just a few more bed sessions, and you'll be out of here," She chuckled even more at the sight of Rena twisting her face in anger.

"Too bad runt! I guess you thought that little Teppei thing would work huh? Well, here's the bad news: We're scaming your daddy of his money. But forget about trying to save him… Teppei won't allow him to walk away." Rena's face turned to shock.

"What do you mean by that," she finally asked. Wouldn't let her father walk away?

…**.**

The woman smiled, and walked out.

_***SLAM* **_Went the door. And Rena knew when that woman slams her door, there's always a hint nearby. For the second time, Rena slipped out of her room, down the stairs, and stealthily out her back door.

She was off to Mion's home again, but this time, she was in need of comfort.

`/~~~~***~~~~\`

Nightfall.

It always seemed especially eerie in this village. Even now, he could feel a chill down his spine… All of those years ago, he remembered his first time here clearly. If only it was his last.

"Hey mister police lookin' guy… We're here," the cab driver called to his passenger.

"Oh thank you," the passenger replied as he paid his fare with a generous tip. "But how did you know I was a police man?" The driver shrugged his shoulders. "You have a hard face. And that might be the only reason why anyone would want to visit here," he motioned to the small house.

Still surprised, the traveler waved the driver goodnight, and went to knock on the red door of the quaint little house. Thankfully, there was the sound of a lock being unbolted.

Oishi had had enough adventure and shock to last him for the rest of his life; but it seems that wasn't so, because at the door stood—

"_Akasaka… Akasaka Mamoru …!"_ The old man sputtered.

(&)

Akasaka was invited in warmly, just like a dear friend. "So what have you been up to? Still in shape I see," Oishi joked and patted his belly. "That's good to hear. Stay away from donuts son, stereotypical, but yet _**soo**_ delicious!" They laughed energetically as Oishi went to gather items from a tiny stash-like cabinet in his kitchen for drinks.

Mamoru shook his head softly at the offer. "Maybe some other time; I have a little business I wanted to ask about, Oishi-san." Oishi caught a serious glint in the man's eye, and he sat into a nearby adjacent chair. "Please; call me Kuraudo." The other man smoothed his raven blue-hair back, as though he was dreading to tell.

"It is about a young girl… Furude Rika. The last time I was here, she foresaw an event." He thought about his wife, and the child he would've had now… It was a pain that could only disappear if ignored immediately, so he moved on. The old man scowled.

"It wouldn't surprise me. There have been strange occurrences in this village going on for many years, but I can't even delve to the bottom of it yet," he reached into a trusty astray on a stand next to him, and lit a used cigarette. "And this year again, something will happen at the Watanagashi Festival." Akasaka vaguely recalls hearing of such. "So you think the murders of this village might be connected to Rika?"

"More like one of the head families here. The Sonozaki branch. However, Rika's all alone now; and I think they had something to do with it. There's actually a lot of suspects once I think about it; but they are the most consistent in my eyes. I'm worried about her if you want to know the truth. All of the other head families seem to be getting **'snuffed' **out." He took and extra long drag on his cigarette before grinding it out in the ashtray.

"What do you mean all alone?" The younger man asked him.

And Kuraudo relayed to him all of the information he could supply his once partner with.

Details on the murders, the three families of the village, and Rika…

The man stood slowly, like a heavier weight was put on him than before. Now wasn't the time to just sit on the information he'd just heard. "You don't want to stay the night? I mean there's room. It might be dangerous out there," The officer added.

Mamoru thanked him, but declined politely. "From what you've told me, there aren't too many random attacks here; so I've got to keep moving." He promised the officer a visit some time soon.

After about five minutes, he felt lost in this darkness; there weren't many street lights here, only the stars to guide him. With out much to go by, Mamoru the same way the driver took him, there might have been a convenience store nearby. From there he can ask about a motel, not that he would rest there anyways. _/How could I when Rika's life is in peril?/_ He remembered the riveting night how she laid out an agenda from hell; how she herself would die. According to that date, she didn't have long left to live… If he had listened, would things be different now?

By the time he reached Yukie, it was already too late… But the daughter he could have had—

…**..**

died in his arms.

The depressed man was distracted from his thoughts by a car pulling up beside him; instincts made him tense up. This could mean trouble! The driver rolled down his window…

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere?"

It was an odd line, for Akasaka was sure he knew that voice from somewhere. "No," he replied to the driver. "Too late to be walking around this time of year, jump in if you know what I'm talking about," now Akasaka was certain this was déjà vu he was experiencing, as a slender man stepped out from the car.

"How rude of me; I'm Kyousuke Irie, but everyone call me Coach," he smiled kindly, and Mamoru could have sworn his emerald eyes sparkled even in the darkness. "I figured you might what I'm talking about. Anyone coming from Kuraudo's house knows about…" He smiled, and let his sentence trail. Mamoru nodded, realizing he obviously didn't want to finish the sentence out here.

…**..**

But…how did he know he visited the soon to be retired man?

"Intuition. I just thought you might know him, because he is the only one I see on the street with the lights on," Irie told him, tactfully answering his silent question. _/Who is this man?/_ Akasaka wondered. _/Can he read my mind? But he certainly seems as though he holds information…/_ "Umm… Do you know a young girl by the name of Furude—"

…

"—Oh, the kitty. Why don't I just tell you about her on our way to my home," Irie said in an oddly flat tone. Akasaka caught on somewhat, and entered the vehicle, any type of questions won't be answered here.

He might not be all alone in this yet…


	11. Kakera XI: Promise to the Moon

**Kakera XI:** _Promise to the Moon_

_On rainy days, on sunny days_

_Every day, I loved you_

_And, simply, even now_

_that will never change_

_And so, that promise-_

_Believe that I will break it_

_And that I will advance_

_With that frail heart in my hands_

_I will wipe those tears away_

_And, to you who were so gentle, convey_

_"Thank you"_

"You're one of the first I've seen travel out of the village often... What is your connection with Rika?" The odd man in glasses flashed him a look after this question.

…

"I was once here on an investigation in the past, it was like she found me, in a way," Mamoru reminisced the first time seeing her, at a local bus stop. Rika was dozing there peacefully; how ironic her expression was to what truly went on in her heart.

"To be honest, I wanted to come back to apologize, and make up for my incompetence." The man blinked his sad brown eyes, and hung his head. "For what," Irie asked softly, his eyes leaving the road for a moment to look at him. "What did you do?"

"It's what I didn't do. You see, Rika had a premonition about me four years ago… And because of me—

…**..****… **

my sin rather, people have died."

Irie grimaced at those words, he could feel the pain radiating to him. Someone in pain; and there was nothing you could do. It reminded him of Satoko… Pretty soon, there won't be anyone to help her. _/Not like I'm any help to her alive; how can I watch her suffer with that damn uncle?/_ so the doctor lived his feelings as well.

"That's not a sin; as a matter of fact, it's just in our human nature. I doubt you've ever heard of a young girl telling you of a certain fate and expecting you to suddenly believe it… You can't blame yourself," Irie told him somewhat darkly. He felt like the sinner… as a matter of fact, he _knew _he was.

Akasaka gained the strength to continue. "I started taking martial arts, hoping they would be useful one day. If it's the last thing I do; I will protect Rika." Kyousuke wondered how one man alone will be able to free her from this town's destiny?

"Well we're here," Kyousuke attempted a cheerful tone, which always seemed to rub off on anyone he's around. It was a small, convenient and a chirpy sky-bluish color that fit the man's personality…

(&)

Seeing that the police officer who called himself Mamoru didn't want a drink, Kyousuke poured himself one. It felt like it was going to be a long night…Akasaka felt as though things had just picked up; and hoping to exchange information, he retold Rika's premonitions, and just as he began on this year of 1983—Akasaka stalled.

"Mamoru—every single one of those deaths you described happened! Don't stop now; what will happen this year! We might be able to prevent it and stop this horrible cycle—"Irie stopped halfway in his pleading. "I'm sorry. It's just that she predicted her own death… My God… She's too young to know the fear of death," he shook his dark hair at this realization. "I have to be sure she's okay; I just pray that she's wrong but it doesn't seem like she would be."

"There is something restricted that I must tell you, about this place, Hinamizawa…" Akasaka leaned over the table to hear the other man's low tone.

"No one is aware of what I know, but either way, I might die tomorrow." Akasaka was about to protest, but Kyousuke held up a hand.

"There is an organization that two others and I have been involved on finding a cure for, but it seems I'm being used the wrong way. I currently work under one of them at my clinic; but I'm helping them in some plot _'without knowing it'_. This particular disease, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, exists only here. The catalyst that triggers the most dangerous symptoms is the death of the cure. But what is the cure? How is it developed?" He took off his glasses and massaged the area in between his eyes.

"Her name is Takano Miyo; and she's planning something. I need proof! It feels as though… I'm _**remembering**_ a really bad dream," he couldn't place where this pain was coming from.

…

It wasn't déjà vu… It was a memory! Kyousuke was certain now!

"I know this sounds weird; but we have met before, Akasaka…" The other man tilted his head; after all, he never told Irie his last name! "Don't ask me how I know… but we've got to get to that woman's house! She has some files on record that might provide some truth to this world covered in darkness!" He jumped up out of his chair, and so did Akasaka.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking; then let's go," Irie stated as he raced to the door. "I may die tomorrow or the next day, but I'll be able to save at least one life." The other man forcefully grabbed him by the arm; and for the first time in a long while he emitted a smile.

"It's all or nothing… I won't let another person die, because something other than my own will _prevents_ me from doing so," He declared.

It was a promise.

Rena sprinted into the night, fearing a bit that she had been found out. Only Mion's warm smile stopped her from turning back around. Not too far now, she kept on telling herself.

(&)

_/Not too far now… The day will come when I'll be free…/_Mion gazed out into the starry night. What is the definition of being 'free'? Maybe it depended on the person… Oh, how she dreaded the lonely nights. They stretched on forever, only making her long more for the sunshine to smile on her once again. _/If I had the sun all day everyday; wouldn't I lose appreciation of it?/_/ But that's not the case with all things of this world; for instance, if she could be with Rena all day…

Over there…Who's running towards here? Mion always kept her gun close, and she gripped it from the special holster attached to her leg. But as the silhouette came into clearer view; it was none other that Rena, panting, crying, and in need of her… only her.

"Mii-chan… I'm sorry to have… come this late. May I come in…?" The girl asked in between tears and gasps of air. Mion practically snatched her in through the low window, and locked up.

"Reina! Here, sit down," she guided the girl to her bed, jade eyes filled with concern.

After another minute of catching her breath, Rena convinced Mion she was alright. She explained what happened at dinner, and more importantly, what an incriminating confession was gloated to her by Rina.

"That damn bitch! Reina, please don't go back; stay with me! Even if it's just until the festival ends… That's right!" Mion slammed her fist into her hand as though thinking of a wonderful punishment game. "Why shouldn't you stay here? When we do the job… Surely we can think of a way to make an alibi for you," Rena understood that she might be suspected hard if anything were to happen to Rina all of a sudden. It can seem as though: 'Rena stayed with Mion and friends the entire day.' It was perfect!

"Umm, Reina. Earlier, something weird happened… Keiichi said he saw Shion today, we kinda met up after you went home." Rena lifted her eyebrow. "But You told me she was in Okin—"

… 

"_Exactly._She wasn't here in Hinamizawa; I checked with her earlier. Both she and her guard stayed home all day! So what the hell is Kei talkin' about?"

Mion had been thinking hard on this claim… There wasn't any reason for either her sister or Keiichi to lie… Or was there? "I don't think neither of us deserve to be alone tonight, Mion," Rena whispered softly as she stood from her seat on the bed. She cut off Mion's anxious pace around the bedroom with a tight hug from behind. The girl leaned back into the embrace, and turned to face her love. "You'll sleep with me then, Reina?" It was the only feminine request she had ever given anyone, once she thought about it.

"Of course I will," Rena told her without hesitating. "It's only what I've been dreaming of since I returned to this village."

Keiichi was awake. _~Pitter~_

But not by choice. _~Patter~_

Even with his eyes closed he could hear the 'pitter-patter' of children's footsteps. It was never so loud in his memory; they were running away from him, weren't they? And it tore him from the inside out. It was his conscience; not too unlike tapeworms that invade caribou:

…

Control Host _X_ for _X_ amount of time; leave the carcass once it had fulfilled its usage. Until Host _X_ died.

But his conscience would never tire of him, even after he rotted away. '_**They'**_ were never given justice; all of his wrongs were covered up by his forgivable parents. What other ways could he solve his problems, the anger, and pain he felt inside at his old school? _Push it on someone else._ Such a simple answer.

A psychiatric (at least he looked like one) had once explained his thinking methods to his mother. There was a certain way he could understand problems and questions. He snickered to himself at this thought. "Well isn't it like that with everyone! What a quack of a doctor..."

Surely, the only solution anyone could come up with, like with Satoko and her uncle, was simple.

**...**

_If you want 1+3=3, don't you have to kill the 1 to start with?_

Simple. In the equation, Teppei=1! He clutched his bat tighter. All alone in his futon, he could here pitter-pat patter-pit of Oyashiro-sama, and the children... It won't matter tomorrow.

Much earlier, Satoko arrived at Rika's door, panting from her narrow escape with her uncle.

"Satoko! Are you alright?" Rika reeled in the blond who was too out of breath for an explanation. "H-He was chasing… after me. I'm fine though… Don't worry alright," Satoko told the girl in between pants.

…**.**

"Heheheh… How can an old man like him destroy Super Paper? Scissors and rocks are no match for me!" Rika giggled; she was certain the girl was going to be fine.

(&)

The two young girls were always happy together which made Ouka smile.

"Reminds me of us... Maybe we can even be closer than them one day!" The woman said with a smile and winked at Hanyuu, who blushed. "I think we already are; lucky to be together after death," the goddess replied. She was relieved that Satoko's pure will allowed her to flee that man.

"There are many things unusual to this story that is happening now," Hanyuu pondered out loud. "Whatever do you mean Hanyuu?"

"**Added truths is what I meant. In no other world than this, was Satoko ever persuaded to leave Teppei."**

Ouka eyes' widened; because every syllable from Hanyuu mouth had circled around her body, and was the color of blood.

" Hanyuu! What… What was that?" Her daughter sputtered. **"Simply the truth that no one other than Myself could say."**Hanyuu continued.

"**Futhermore, two histories have been overwritten: Satoko-chan's and Keiichi-kun's. That something was terrible enough that I dare not mention."**

"Hanyuu, it's imperative that you relay to me this 'overwritten' history!" Ouka nearly yelled. Their forms faded… and they reappeared on the roof of the shrine outside. "I wanted to tell you this later, when Rika could not hear," Hanyuu told her in a cold voice. "Then I shall begin."

It was a painful truth that wasn't never before revealed; but only occurred in this world…

_Keiichi: Did more than 'injure' those children. He did as the detective suggested._

_Satoko: Was sexually harassed by her uncle._

"What? Hanyuu, this is absurd! And just how do you know all of this anyway—"Just as Ouka was about to pummel the god for answers, she realized the solution. "I had to look into it for myself, Ouka. The probability of strange events in this world is abnormally high," She sighed as though giving up on a perplexing puzzle for the mean time.

"As long as Rika lives. And then when my purpose is fulfilled, I'll delve into this story. And until then," She looked at the full moon rising in the sky. Ouka looked up at the sky too.

_/There's no need to continue Hanyuu. I can feel the promise trapped inside your heart.../_


	12. Kakera XII: Miracle's Evidence

**Kakera XII:** _Miracle's Evidence_

***)~~~

"Are you sure she wouldn't be in there now?"

"If I wasn't this sure, I wouldn't have left the house. She wanted so badly to have a night shift anyway," The man in glasses stated to his companion Mamoru. Irie had drove them a block away from Miyo Takano's home, hell-bent on discovering _'something'_ incriminating. Not many people lived this close to the hospital, so the vehicle wouldn't be seen by many.

Kyousuke lead the way to the next street over, and halted his jogging when he approached a small, mauve efficiency. "_This is it. Let's head to the back,_" Irie signaled. The two crept through the wiry fence, and straight to the small space of a backyard. There was a window just about a foot taller than Mamoru's height; fortunately for them, it was slightly ajar.

The two looked around for something to use as leverage to get up there, but it seemed all of their luck had run out. Akasaka hit a fist over his left open palm, as though having an epiphany. He crouched in front of the wall under the window. "Just use me. See if there might be a way for me to get in later once you're inside," knowing there wasn't any time to waste, the doctor steadied himself on the other's back. "Tch… I'm a bit too short," the man grunted as he tried to reach for the window sill. The man underneath hid a quiet chuckle.

_/He's laughing?/_

"It's _**not**_ funny!" Kyousuke spat half-serious, only causing the man to snicker louder. He stepped off of the officer's back, but not before he issued a _friendly_ kick to the back of his head. Akasaka got to his feet, apparently unfazed from the acute violence, and leaned against the wall. "I'll lift you up then." He steadied his ground, interlocked both of his hands, and told the other: "Whenever you're ready Kyousuke."

And the doctor was. He fixed a foot in the man's hands and was boosted to the ledge. His jade eyes caught only darkness, and he assumed it might be her bedroom. "Well? What do you see Fun-Sized?" Mamoru asked from below. His question was answered with the window screen being dropped on his head. "Nothing yet; do you mind lifting me a bit higher?" The man above told him as though nothing happened. Irie was pushed through easily because of his slim build…

_*clunk!*_

He fell ungraciously into what felt like a bathtub. "Whoops," Mamoru said under his breath. "Maybe I pushed a little _too_ hard!"

(***)

/_Damn… Should have known it wasn't going to be easy…/_ Irie shook off the pain, and felt his way out of the tub. _/What the hell was I thinking!/_ He didn't want to risk turning on the lights just yet. He pulled on the bottom edge of the door, since he didn't want to be anymore musical than his trip earlier. Upon creaking open the door, a room to his right was alight, and a short hall lead to the front living room. _/It just might be my lucky night!/_ Surely Miyo would have jumped up and ran at the loud sound he made. The man bounded to his feet and strode to the empty room—

To find someone was there waiting patiently on a messy bed.

It was a black cat. Its amethyst eyes watched Kyousuke, though not in an alarmed manner. It, however, swished a tail that was weighted with a fancy lilac bow as if to ask: "_And who are you?_" It hopped off of the bed and tottered to the intruder. Assuming it was a female; the doctor scratched her behind the ears and cooed: "Hi Hime-sama… You wouldn't mind if I look around?" 'Princess' purred loudly, and the man took this gesture as a 'no'.

Papers and books were strewn about Takano seemed more desperate for information than even him. "Where to start," he muttered to himself. The feline jumped from his arms, and traveled out of the room. "Hime-sama? Heyy…" The cat's sudden aloofness reminded him about Mamoru. He dashed back to the bathroom window and called for him.

"Hey, Mamoru! Come around to the front," Kyousuke instructed.

)~~~(

_/I can't believe I was worried the woman had subdued him!/_

"I'll never worry about you again! So what took so long?" Mamoru asked as he slipped inside. The other childishly stuck out his tongue. "I was looking through her stuff of course. It's just so much! And plus she has a cat…" It seemed to bother him. "She _**hates**_ animals, is what she told me once anyways…" As if in protest, a caterwaul sounded from the kitchen. "Yeah, that's , I'll go see what I can find, maybe that feeling I had earlier will come back," He went off towards the room. Akasaka decided to see about the cat.

Once he flipped the light on in the kitchen, wine-colored eyes met his. "Meow," It complained to him. She nosed a food bowl near him, as if to fill it. _/Unfed and unhappy…/_ Why would she say she hates animals, when she clearly has a cat? That is, unless she only has this cat for a reason…

In one of counter under the sink, he spotted a bag of… dog food. _/She really doesn't like this cat at all…/_

"Sorry girl. At least there's milk," he said as he looked in the refrigerator. He poured a generous amount in the bowl, and smiled as she lapped the liquid hungrily. "Hm?" There was some writing etched on the side the bowl.

…

'_Kiseki'—_

"_Miracle._ I guess you being picked by such a hateful master wasn't one, was it?" Mamoru rubbed the cat gently on its back. "A pretty name for something unwanted." The cat finally looked up at him from her meal; she stared at him like a human would, that gaze certainly had meaning.

She turned away, and darted out of the kitchen in a way that made the officer want to follow.

Kyousuke was deep into a search, which didn't produce as much as he had hoped. Kiseki leapt onto the bed as if to show him something. "What's wrong Hime-sama?" When Mamoru entered his frown turned into a smirk. "I understand perfectly now," but then he sighed at his inside joke. "We might have to get going soon; only God knows when she might return—"

"Wait. Kiseki-chan's showing me something." Mamoru told him urgently. "No, I named her Hime-sama! And we don't have time for this! What do you think—""It's not about what I think! Kiseki-chan's special! I just know it!"

As the two continued arguing, Kiseki jumped to the other side of the bed, landed to the floor, and began tugging at the hair of a doll with her teeth.

"Well, I—Hey look; she found something," Kyousuke pointed to the cat, as she was pulling at something that was in the doll's hair. Aww, that's so cute~!" the doctor smiled.

…**..**

_Wavy, blonde curls. Rouge lips, and the same color of blush on her cheeks. She had a porcelain face with a smile that would make her the favorite toy of any young girl._

Kiseki retrieved a small golden key from the bouncy hair.

"Where might that key fit into?" Akasaka voiced both of their thoughts, and in response, the lithe feline rounded the bed to the side they were on, and glided underneath the covers. A few seconds later she nudged what might have been a large music box. More importantly, front and center on the box, there was a key-hole lined in gold that fit the description.

And at that point in time, the Mamoru heard the unmistakable sound of car wheels on gravel.

Miyo was home.

"Shit! Mamoru, we gotta get outta here now!" Kyousuke said frantically as he snatched the treasure from the floor. _/I can't leave her here./_ Mamoru made the decision to take the cat with him; she reminded him too much of the human girl he was trying to protect.

"Kiseki!" Mamoru opened his arms, and she jumped into them willingly.

The three of them practically flew through the bathroom door. "Hold her," Akasaka gave Kyousuke handed over their assistant to him. He barraged through the window, and catching on quickly, the doctor dropped the cat first. Akasaka set her to the side, and Kyousuke came down with their prized box.

Carefully, Mamoru peaked around the corner of the house… Miyo was probably unlocking her door. "Hey~! You can put me down now!" Kyousuke commanded the man. "Shh!" Akasaka admonished him quietly; he was timing the exact moment when they should break off running.

Now would be the time the demon enters the door. Now is the time to run!

"Hey Ma-""Just shut up and hold on," The officer ordered. Kiseki jumped onto her savior, and then onto Irie's head nimbly. And the man took off sprinting.

Takano was too far into her home, and too occupied to hear the lithe footsteps of an escapee in her front yard. She just knew something was very wrong in her home!

"_**Who-Who would do thiiiisss!"**_ She nearly screeched.

_**She always kept her room spotless! Papers were strewn this was and that way! And she would never leave any lights on in her home while she is away!**_

***)~~~

The window that was already half-opened, the light on in the bedroom, and the mess Miyo was left with, and the two humans escaped; unaware of such hints. Only Kiseki knew of this unknown party; The person found nothing, because the cat had willed this so.

But someone did, because of pure kindness. Mamoru passed her test of love.

And because he passed the test of love; she allowed him to see the truth.

Akasaka did not falter even once on his trot, and they reached the vehicle on the other street in record time. "Thank you, but it would have been a whole lot easier if," Kyousuke didn't continue his unheard argument, for the other man just gave him a look. "Well, fine. So it was a lot easier with you running… but still." the doctor pouted. He positioned himself in the driver's seat the moment he was lowered to the ground, and cranked the car. Kiseki, who was in the officer's hands now, just meowed in a foreign language.

Mamoru his seat as well, and the car rolled down the street as though nothing strange occurred that night.

For the second tome that night, he hid a chuckle. It was an act that hadn't occurred in a very long while. Kyousuke kept his eyes on the road, obviously annoyed. The cop once again, couldn't keep in his laughter. "What's so funny Akasaka-san?" The doctor questioned coolly. "Please forgive me Irie-sensei. I haven't laughed this much in one night in years…" the other replied once he had recollected himself.

"That's a bit scary. I must be a pretty funny guy then, seeing that you only laughed at me," Kyousuke shrugged.

"Let's just call it a modern miracle. Right Kiseki-chan?" Mamoru petted the cat affectionately.

She mewed tenderly in response.

***)~~~

_In a hotel room… A phone rings_

"_Hello? Hello? Jiro, if you're there; please answer me!" The man on the receiving end silently listened. _

"_S-Someone broke in to my home! It was horrible… I can't call the police—not with that detective still around… I really don't want to be alone…"the woman's voice entreat would have brought anyone to tears—_

"But not me." Jiro Tomitake said to himself moodily. "I can't be around you, until I know for sure… _Miyoko…_" He whispered is once lover's full name; she had admitted that she was the first one to tell. She always seemed to have split personalities; be he was even willing to look past that… he truly loved her that much.

But he found something that night: a suspicious vial that was in her home.

So he didn't want to see her, hear, or even think about her, until he knew that his suspicions were just that: suspicions.

_And he prayed to both demons and angels that his was wrong._

The only one he trusted was for Kyousuke to test this substance labeled: _**H173**__._ What did this mean? Jiro stared at the phone; tempted to call her… rush to her… and hold her. To tell her everything would be okay, Superman is here.

_But not until her knew the truth…_


	13. Kakera XIII: Arigatou

**Kakera XIII:** _Arigatou_

_**!~!~!~!/\\\\!~!~!~!**_

"_Thank you… and goodbye…."The woman whispered to the moon softly with a bitter-sweet smile. "I could never have told you that I will die anyway…" Her hair danced around in the wind as it blew. _

_The one this was directed to was not far away. He was just out of reach, failing to touch her._

"_Yukie? Yukie, what are you saying? Come to me, please…" The man was near tears, but he didn't stop his struggle to reach her. _

_She continued on, bracing herself on the edge of the hospital's roof. "Don't cry for me anymore okay?" And at last she turned to look at him. "Just let me go. It's alright to remember what we once had… But it's time for you to wake up," she gave him a sweet smile that made him stop attempting to move his feet._

"_Let go, Mamoru." But Yukie's lips were sealed when the man heard this sentence._

* * *

"Let go; let go of me… Please…" A voice entreated another, and was full of tears.

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes; such a weird dream, he wondered to himself. _/Never had a dream about Yukie in years… Was it a sign?/ _

"Ah!" The voice from just a moment went; apparently startled.

It was Kyousuke.

The officer lazily turned his head to the side to see the doctor resting on his knees beside him. Earlier, Irie was passing by to leave him there, and had given him his last apology. The last apology he was going to give to anyone on Earth; and when he stood up to leave, Akasaka executed a death grip on his left arm. He was still asleep then and yet, he hadn't let go since.

So it was fair to say the doctor was resting; up until Akasaka opened his eyes, he begged to be set free, since his strength was no match for the martial artist.

"Kyousuke, why are you on the floor—"He just noticed the other's expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. Without lifting his head, the other pointed to the arm he was holding. "You're such a prick… Challenging a person's fate," Mamoru was snapped to reality at those harsh words. He completely released Kyousuke's arm and sat upright. "Challenging fate… is useless; because you alone cannot change it." He turned to Akasaka and gave him a cold, emerald glare. The other closed his eyes to the doctor and grimaced. "You tried to leave me, huh?" he asked softly.

"Yes…" the other replied, no longer fighting his tears. "So please, just take Rika and her friend Satoko, and leave this place. You didn't read what was in the music box, but just know that it's too late now…" the doctor hung his head.

""_Because of Tokyo, I have become God now. This world is mine, as of the day after tomorrow. Only I have been granted the Spear of the Gods to smother this infected hell named Hinamizawa. Father will be pleased, and the unworthy will finally bow down in his honor! There is no further need to pretend; tomorrow, I will eliminate all obstacles in my path. The queen bee shall finally fall under my dissection blade._

_When the cicadas cry, Oyashiro-sama will revive.""_

Mamoru read out loud the last and very recent entry of a small diary. It belonged to no one other than Miyo Takano.

"You told me there was nothing of importance in this notebook last night," the officer commented coolly. Kyousuke didn't turn to look at him; he did in fact tell him that while skimming through the book last night. Akasaka didn't look through it until much later; at the time he had been obsessed with the song replaying in the music box.

So they planned the next day to sneak into Takano's office for suspicious notes. Supposedly, this was a duo plan. "What does she mean by '_Tokyo_'? Is that another organization," the officer asked in the same low tone. "It doesn't concern you! I'm telling you, she just needs to kill off—me! No… She wants Rika! Yeah, I'm certain in the past, she even wanted Satoko. So if you take the two of them now, we can—"Kyousuke stopped midway in his rant, because Mamoru had said something odd.

"Akasaka-san… What did you say just now?" he lifted his eyes to the man on the sofa.

**…****.**

"It's useless isn't it…Yeah, it's all useless," the other man repeated.

"What's useless?" The doctor was confused.

"You only need one match to set an entire forest aflame," He rose from the sofa while guiding Kyousuke to his feet with a helpful hand. "Likewise," he continued on.

_*click*_

Expertly, and speed matched only by lightening, a handcuff was attached to the doctor's left wrist. "You only need one domino in the line to fall over to make a change."

"Akasaka-san! Why are you—"

The officer interrupted by tugging him silently along after grabbing his suitcase, across the living room, and down the hall. He then politely attached the other empty cuff to the handle of the bathroom door.

"Just trust me," Was all Kyousuke received as an answer.

_**!~!~!~!/\\\\!~!~!~!**_

"Reina… Reina it's time to wake up…" the owner of that name, slowly creaked open her eyes.

She jumped in awake once she realized that it was in fact Mion calling her awake; and that it was her room. _/I can't believe I ran away in the middle of the night…/_Before the thought even processed through her brain, Mion had left and returned with a set of school clothes. "These might be able to fit you. Sorry I didn't wake you earlier; you really looked like you needed the extra rest." Mion chuckled lightly as Rena sat upright and stretched adorably.

"Thank you, Mii-chan." The red-head told the other as she suppressed a yawn.

"There's no need to thank me… Let's get you to the bathroom; and maybe after, we can grab something to eat before heading out," Mion offered hand to help her beloved girlfriend up. As Rena accepted, she was pulled into a warm cuddle.

"_Did you sleep well?"_Mion asked softly in Rena's ear. Her arms snaked around the other girl's waist. _"Only because I was with you, Mion,"_Rena whispered back truthfully in the other's ear.

"Kiku!" Mion exclaimed suddenly, in a way that meant something was wrong. "We'd better hurry right? Chie-sensei must be pissed at us! Remember the last time when I skipped school?" Rena broke her nuzzling in Mion's chest at that memory. That day hadn't gone so smooth for _anyone_! "Yeah, let me hurry and get dressed then!" Rena agreed with energy.

_**!~!~!~!/\\\\!~!~!~!**_

It seemed that Mion was running late as well… Keiichi might have already seen this coming, as Rena wasn't at her usual spot either. And Rena was always one to be early.

Keiichi continued down the dirt path to school, brooding to himself. _/Where could those two be? Surely, they'd want to discuss to me more about Satoko…/_

Satoko… Rika… How were they anyway? Keiichi felt as though he hadn't seen them in years; as a matter of fact, the last time he got to see everyone together was at the toy store. The teen stopped walking suddenly, and focused his gaze on a certain tree. The same one he was slammed against by the detective the other day.

And he scowled, because that same man was following him. And then he sighed.

"What is it, old man?" He asked, obviously exasperated. "Wha-t's this? Not happy to see me Maebara-san? That breaks my heart," The older man gave a nasty chuckle. "Cut the crap! What do you want," Keiichi asked again, his temper flaring. "Well, since I like you so much; I've decided to give you a heads up," Oishi said sarcastically.

"Someone's going to die tonight; I don't know who it is but," he circled around to meet the teen's gaze. "But I don't think they'll spare even you_." /Damn right someone's going to die tonight!/_"I'm assuming you're talking about the Hinamizawa murders, right? It happens every year: someone is spirited away by Oyashiro-sama." Oishi seemed a little surprised Keiichi knew so much. "That's right; which is why I need you especially. Those two girls you're with are my main suspects, and I need you as a spy," somehow he pulled off a charismatic smile.

"It's the only way to prove their innocence!"

"I… can't do that, old man." Keiichi told the other decisively before he continued zealously.

Anger swept across the man's face and disappeared almost immediately. "And why is that?"

"Because I made a promise: no more lies, and no more secrets!" Keiichi turned his frown into a dazzling smile. "So I'm going to keep that dream old man!" He left the man with a frustrated light in his eyes, and began a light jog to school.

By the time the boy was out of sight, Kuraudo silently lit a cigarette.

"Strong words," he exhaled his smoke slowly. "For a single sheep among wolves."

* * *

_/It wouldn't matter if this was my last day alive…/_

Rika wasn't in the least bit depressed in this Kakera; she didn't have an opportunity. Or rather, she wouldn't give herself a chance to lament. That didn't mean she'd stopped thinking. For right now, she had Satoko. And that's all that mattered in this world.

The two young girls met up with Keiichi not too far away from school.

"Good morning, Keiichi-san," Rika said politely. The teen patted her gently on the head. "Good morning Rika-chan! And how are you Satoko," he reached a hand to do the same to the young blond, but he halted suddenly.

A sad and strange memory flitted through his mind. It was sad because he sensed Satoko didn't want to be touch, due to something in her past, and yet strange because, he only _sensed_this feeling that evidently belonged to Satoko.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at Keiichi.

"Oh! Uhh… I'm okay," he gave a bright smile to cover the shock he had received. "Let's get to class then, right?" "I always knew you were a weirdo Kei!" Satoko smiled devilishly.

"Oh is that so? Come here ya little runt!" The boy playfully made a grab at the blond, but she slipped through his hands like smoke, and blew a raspberry. "Hmph! And you're slow on top of it all," she teased. The two began a chase that lasted the entire way to school.

* * *

It seemed that Rena and Mion were actually early; they were the only children in the classroom.

And they were stuck with an angry Rumiko Chie-sensei.

"Right now, I won't punish you for skipping school yesterday," Chie said in an octave only a furious demon could conjure. "But tell me what exactly you were up to, Class President." Her blue gaze did not waver.

"Well, you see ah… What had happened was…" Mion usually would have a spectacular lie. She could only her hands up in defeat; and Rumiko sighed. "Can you answer Rena?" The teen shook her head ashamedly.

"Rika-chan and Satoko-chan. You two, and even Keiichi-kun, were all absent yesterday," She managed a weak smile. "Looks like I'll have to wait for your sweet lies tomorrow then, Mion." There was an awkward silence, so Rena retreated to her seat, and Mion took on writing assignments on the board.

It wasn't too long before some of the younger children journeyed in, their wide smiles and abundant laughter breaking the mood. It was obvious the children missed the two girls.

_But not as much as Keiichi, Rika, and Satoko; and they proved this by suffocating the two into a much needed (and awaited) group hug._

_**!~!~!~!/\\\\!~!~!~!**_

Mamoru checked himself out one last time in the bathroom mirror before allowing a satisfied smile spread over his face. He'd decided to disguise himself for the time being by styling his hair straight back and adding a fake scar below his right eye with a Halloween kit he bought on a spur of the moment back in Tokyo. The last item was a pair of sunglasses; namely the type that allowed you to see others perfectly, while they were unable to see your eyes.

After taking a shower and changing into a purple pin-striped suit, he looked like a different man.

Kiseki had awakened at some point, and found her way into the lap of Kyousuke, who decided to sit down and sort out his heart. _/How can I trust anyone but myself at a time like this? How could I have been so foolish last night; when have I ever been so reckless?/_

_*knock knock*_

That was Mamoru knocking from the other side; he might've wanted to alert the man he was opening the door. Kiseki jumped out of the doctor's lap, and Kyousuke got up and opened the door for him. "Akasaka-san…" He wondered how the cop managed to pull off a new look in under fifteen minutes.

Mamoru politely unlocked the cuffs, but before Kyousuke could pull the one off his wrist, the other man had relocked the cuffs, with one on his own wrist. The doctor blinked confusedly.

"Are you ready to go, Aniki?" Without waiting for a reply, Mamoru pulled the man along, but before heading to the door, he gently petted the black cat on the head. "Looks like you still have enough food and water. Will you watch over Kyousuke's home?" Kiseki purred as he scratched behind her ears, so he took that as a _'yes'_.

* * *

"Why are you posing as my younger cousin?"

Kyousuke finally asked Mamoru once they were back in his car. They both decided to stop by a convenience store to grab something to eat, and the officer jubilantly greeted three of the doctor's neighbors, claiming he was _'Mamotte'_: a cousin from out of town. Luckily, they swallowed the lie in its entirety.

"Well, I needed a cover. What would people think if they saw you riding around with some random guy?" Kyousuke nodded; he did have a point.

It wasn't long before they reached the clinic, and once the two were inside, _'Mamotte'_began a gleeful spree of happiness that reached to everyone there: nurses, fellow doctors, and even the patients."Aww, Aniki how come ya never tell any of your friends about our family," Mamoru asked Kyousuke in front of one of the doctors named Kuwatara. "I thought you loved me!" He hugged the man in an exaggerated fashion.

"Oh-hoh-ho! Family love is very important," the older woman Kuwatara-sensei mused out loud. "Yeah, yeah. Just let go of me already!" The 'older' Irie demanded a little annoyed of the entire ruckus. "Well, I'll leave you to your work Irie-sensei. You don't have many appointments today for some reason; I believe Takano-san wanted to let you rest, so she took them!"

Both of the men stopped wrestling, and Kyousuke gave Mamoru a look that meant '_I told you; only me'_. "Thank you, Kuwatara-sensei," the woman walked off to go to her own office. "My office is this way—"

"Oh good morning Miyo—"The woman gave a glare that immediately made Kyousuke shut his mouth. "As you can see, it's not a very good morning for me," it was evident that she most likely slept in her car last night, instead of a bed.

"Someone. Some bastard broke into my home last night, and took some very valuable things!" She paused for a minute and looked over at Akasaka. "This is my younger—"the doctor tried to introduce the man but was cut off.

"Hiya! I'm Mamotte, and I don't believe I've been properly introduced!" The second Irie said happily. "Yep, just like Aniki; keeping all of the women to himself!" The two doctors gave him a glare for respectable reasons. "Boy! Has Kyo been keeping you up late with doctor work? You should get some rest! I heard about you valiantly taking on many patients today, but you should forget about it," he smiled charismatically.

"Just like Aniki; throwing all of the work on others! Tsk tsk tsk!"

"Well… Thank you… Irie-sensei, perhaps I'll just take the morning off and file a police report," Takano only faltered in her request because she never saw a look like that on Kyousuke's face. "Of course you can Miyo, take as much time off as you need!"

The woman turned on her heels and trudged down the hallway, ignoring the loud argument behind her. _/Jiro… Where are you?/_ The man was the only one on her mind right now.

* * *

Jiro Tomitake didn't know how much longer he could hide in that place.

About an hour ago, he snuck into Kyousuke's office, since coming in through the clinic's entrance might attract attention. What was that just now? _/Who could Irie be arguing with?/_It seemed even funny and trivial enough to make Jiro chuckle. The other man must be one of his patrons.

"—Why do you have to act like a complete idiot!" Irie growled outside of his office door, fishing for a key to unlock it.

"At least with me it's an act! I can't say the same for you though…" Akasaka said in a playful tone.

Once the two were inside, Jiro poked his head from under Kyousuke's desk.

_"Aaah!" _The doctor yelped in surprise, but Tomitake put a finger to his lips _'Shh'_he said as he stood up to his feet. "Kyousuke… You know I wouldn't intrude if it wasn't an absolute emergency… Uhh, how rude of me! How are you today sir?" Tomitake finally noticed how weird this must've looked to Mamoru. "It's alright Jiro… He knows everything we do. He's here to help as a matter of fact." Tomitake gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm Akasaka, Mamoru Akasaka. I'm using the name Mamotte though," the officer introduced himself after taking his sunglasses off. "What's the situation Jiro?"

He held up the syringe from Takano's home.

"Please Kyousuke. Don't let this be what I'm suspecting…" Jiro said beseechingly. Kyousuke took the substance, and examined the label; no wonder the man was so worried… It was a sample of that brings out the negative effects in Hinamizawa Syndrome. "I'll test it to make sure… Where did this come from?"

"Miyo's ho—"

_*creak*_

"Irie-sensei, I—what is this?" There has never been another person to fit the saying: _'Speak of the devil'_better than Miyo Takano at that moment. She instantly met her lover's eyes; and at that same moment, Akasaka snatched Kyousuke toward himself.

It seemed like a normal hug, if someone walked by, but Kyousuke's hand was outstretched with the hypodermic. Being that it had a needle on the end; the only place it could safely be hidden on such short notice was Akasaka's stomach.

"Jiro! Where have you been?" The man in question was momentarily in shock, but from that second he knew what his job was now. "Miyo-cha~an! I was just looking for you, but Kyousuke was so pushy in letting me meet his family! Have you met Mamotte?" He asked cheerily.

Only Mamoru's back faced the two of them, so Kyousuke was free to show the horror on his face as the vial injected its contents further into Mamoru's body. "Hiya nee-san! Sorry for holding you lovebirds from meeting each other, but could you give me and Aniki a moment," he gave a smile over his shoulder. "He's just so emotional!" He turned back to the doctor, who had a tears streaming from his eyes.

Akasaka pulled him into a full embrace. And without a change in expression:

"As a matter of fact, I was just telling him how much I love him…"

_**!~!~!~!/\\\\!~!~!~!**_


	14. Kakera XIV: You

**Kakera XIV:** _You_

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?_

_Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?_

_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru…_

* * *

Jiro shut the door to the doctor's office.

Miyo almost immediately tackled the man for a hug, and hid her face into his chest. "Where have you been Jiro? I was so worried… and afraid without you…" The blonde clung to his shirt and attempted to suppress her tears. _/Why does everyone leave my life?/_

"Miyoko… I'm here now. And I promise I won't leave, so don't cry anymore…" He wouldn't leave her; he couldn't if he tried. Jiro tilted her head slightly by the chin, to meet her amber eyes. "Let's go somewhere Miyoko… If only for a little while, okay?" It might very well be his last chance to hold her. He interlocked his right hand with her left, but she seemed a little worried.

"Don't worry about Kyousuke; he'll be a little busy…" _/I hope Mamoru-san will be okay…/_ Miyo nodded in agreement. "Then let's go, Jiro." She gave a real smile that she showed to only him; and Jiro was certain this was love. _/Let that potion in the glass be fake, an illusion! Isn't it just a nightmare?/_ But he'd never had such a sweet nightmare as long, beautiful, or as dark as Hinamizawa's reality.

_**5**_

It was 12:30 now, and time for the children to take an hour break for lunch.

"Umm, Chie-sensei… Rena and I sorta left our lunch at home, can we run back to get it?" Mion didn't think this would work after the stunt they pulled yesterday, but the teacher had calmed down and it was worth a shot. Well, it wasn't a complete lie; they were without food.

"Don't think I'll let you go hungry!" The teacher admonished her student as she began to write a pass for the two of them. "Take this just in case someone might think you're skipping." The two girls smiled simultaneously.

"Kei, I'm leaving you in charge until this old man comes back," Mion saluted to the brown-haired teen. He chuckled under his breath. "Did you two _really_ forget your meals, or are you up to something?" Rena cocked her head in confusion as Mion's face turned beet red. "W-Whatever c-could you mean by that Keiichi?" The boy gave a sly smile that reached from ear-to-ear; her expression was so easy to read. "Stop teasing her you lug head!" Satoko commanded and elbowed him on the top of the head. "Direct hit! Nipah~" Rika congratulated the blonde.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Rena told the crew. "But probably not before Kei-san revives," Mion jeered at the teen whose face was planted on a desk.

**555555555555555**

It was a quiet afternoon outside; just Mion and Rena.

Mion suggested a trip to a nearby convenience store; she had plenty of money to spend anyway. "I can't have you buy me anything! I have an allowance so—""Come on Reina, let me treat you! It's what I wanted to do… You know, like a first date or something—ah!" Mion hadn't meant to tell Rena that out loud.

"Well, in that case," Rena grasped Mion's right hand into her left. "It's okay with me."

Mion suddenly stopped walking, and bowed her head.

"Mii-chan, are you all right? Trust me, its fine to call this a—"and for the second time that day, she was unexpectedly wrapped into Mion's arms. She was talking to Rena, but it was slightly lost in her tears. _"—you!"_ Was that an end part of a sentence?

"What's wrong Mion…? I'm always here for you…" Rena pulled Mion closer; why had the girl's mood changed so abruptly? Even now being this close to her was nothing short of ecstasy; but the girl put the fact aside for the time being.

"I said… I used to be so lonely without you! In the past, it'd felt as though I was my only friend and now, I've been blessed to know you a second time… I'm just so happy…" She wouldn't have dared show anyone else this side of her, or what she truly felt inside.

Rena knew the emerald maiden's true feelings.

Mion was still streaming tears when Rena smoothed a hand across her cheek, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Rena removed the white scarf from her navy-blue uniform, and dabbed away at Mion's fallen tears.

"I'm so sorry Reina; I don't know what came over me," Mion whispered, a bit embarrassed.

"I don't see anything that my girlfriend should be ashamed of," Reina said as she picked up the girl's hand once more. She began a quick jog and pulled the other girl along. "We'd better hurry right?" She flashed Rena a smile that comforted her in a fashion she had never felt before.

"Right! Wait u-p; this old man can't run that fast!" The two joked together the entire way to the store.

_**4**_

'_Will you kiss me again?'_

Rika refolded the note that was stealthily slipped under her bento box.

Satoko was always gifted in being sneaky. At the moment, she was tousling with Keiichi; those two should have their own show, Rika thought. _/I wonder how she will look a year from now; or even ten years? Will her kiss always be as sweet?/_

"**That's what I'm here to help with."**

"What—! " Rika was shocked to hear a voice answer her thoughts, a voice that didn't belong to Hanyuu. Ouka showed Rika her form. "Hello Rika, I am Ouka. What's the long face? You can trust me; I'm your ancestor after all." Hanyuu appeared after this. "Rika, this world is extremely from any other we have been in." "That's an understatement! Rena and Mion are obviously going out _**together**_… What does this mean? Does the culprit stay the same?" The two entities shared a similar look.

"We honestly don't know. But please stay on the look out for anything suspicious; in the meantime, we're going to investigate a few key players." Rika nodded a bit dejectedly to the one named Ouka. "But I have some good news—"

"No Hanyuu! We mustn't tell her yet," Ouka covered the goddess's mouth. "We'll be in touch Rika," and the two spirits were gone, leaving Rika with mixed feelings.

"Why are you so quiet Rika?" The raven-haired girl was snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah; I was keeping score of your hit combos on Keiichi-san is all!" Rika responded cheerfully. "Really? How well did I do?" "You broke your original record and gained a 72-hit combo!" Keiichi however wasn't amused with this fact. "Hey Rika, uh, Chie-sensei said we can go outside and play, and I was wondering if you wanted," Satoko couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I'd love to play with you!" Rika exclaimed happily.

_/Today, tomorrow, and forever I'll live with you this time…/_

"Are you coming with us Kei-kun?" Satoko asked in a sweet manner. "I think I'll wait for Mion and Rena; you two can go on ahead…" He looked a bit tired, so Satoko didn't have any objections. The two girls filed along with the other children outside.

_**3**_

The young blonde teen watched the man with a cold amethyst glare as he went inside his home.

He was accompanied with a pink-haired woman; and together the both of them oozed a despairing romance.

After what felt like an eternity, Satoshi Houjou was back in Hinamizawa to finish one last job… so at least Satoko could live in peace. There was one condition proposed by the person who had given him this information in the first place.

_Keep a tab on a 'certain' group of girls in Hinamizawa._

What happens after that was none of his business; Satoshi decided to let the detective play out his paranoia on his own accord. "What a jerk," Satoshi whispered to himself. As if he would stoop as low as to spy on his former friends.

Tonight was the festival… And he planned to take out his idiotic uncle the exact same way as his wife. One phone call would do the trick

"_When the cicadas cry—"_

_**2**_

"—_I'll definitely protect Satoko."_

Keiichi had finally formulated his plan. To be honest, he was worried most of the night away on how to get Teppei; after all he'd never seen this man and the teen didn't have a clue to find him indiscreetly.

But this plan was flawless. He should be the one to do this; the two girls were already under suspicion. _One phone call should work… yeah; without a doubt._

He was the only one left in the classroom, and after his ingenious plan; he set his head on a desk for a much needed nap.

_**1**_

_**Rrrriiiinnnnggg!**_

The couple stopped in mid-kiss.

As soon as Jiro and Miyo were halfway into her bedroom, the phone had rung.

"Please wait a moment, Jiro," the woman said to her lover sweetly. "I'll be waiting." He told her.

She immediately had a bad premonition. Tokyo knew everything about her; even things she didn't know about herself.

_**So of course they knew whether or not she had done her **__**job.**_

She entered the kitchen, and took the phone off the hook. "Y-yes?" She attempted to sound calm. Hopefully, it's just Irie calling to fuss at her.

**111…...**

"_Takano-san… By you answering this phone, you have __**failed**__ me considerably…. Ufufufufu…"_

A creepy voice of a woman on the other end sent chills down Miyo's spine. _/Shit! Why didn't I just leave it be?/_ "Uhh, no you see—""You can stop lying…I know you didn't kill Kyousuke Irie, but its okay you see. You've been a good little doll up until today, so how about I give you one last chance to play?"

It was… _Nomura._

"Listen carefully Takano-san, and even an idiot like you won't be able to fuck this up," Nomura spoke in the same bright fashion, but Miyo knew how deep in trouble she was. "Yes, Nomura-san."

"I want you to kill Tomitake Jiro. Then get rid of Irie. You're close by Jiro, right?" You can tell she was smiling through the phone. "I've just made your day a little bit easier, right? _**Right?**_ And don't worry about the other little details; Okonogi is now taking orders from me!"

_*click*_

Miyo slumped to the floor, and quietly began to weep.

_**0**_

"_Why are you crying? Is it really that serious?"_

Mamoru asked the doctor gently. His kind tone didn't help in the least bit, but Kyousuke released his sorrowful clutch on the man. _/It's in him now… I can only try to help! But what if I fail?/_

"Shit! We don't have time to test what's left in the vial first if it's what I think it might be," he scrambled towards a cabinet near his desk. "Kyousuke! Calm down… wouldn't I have to contract the disease in the first place for this shot to have an effect," Mamoru still didn't fully understand what was injected in him from the hypodermic.

…

"No! That might have been the actual sample of the disease! I have some emergency therapeutics on hand that can calm down the effects… but it's not that much; furthermore, Jiro and I believe this sample can also increase the effects in even the most dormant patients…" He trailed off once he found a few syringes placed in special protective covers. "The only solution available is… to give you an overdose." _/It's been my fault from the beginning; I should have known I was in too deep, and now someone might die because of me… Now I'm a murderer…!/_

"Do it."

The brave voice snapped Kyousuke from his despair. "You can't be—"

"Didn't I tell you to trust me? So just do it Kyousuke," his brown eyes illustrated a conviction the doctor never saw on anyone in his life. "I understand. We have to go upstairs into one of the secluded rooms; I can't have you laying out here if the medicine puts you to sleep." His hands trembled similar to the last autumn leaf clinging onto a tree as the winds of winter threaten to tear it. The officer noticed this and stepped over to the doctor.

He picked up a few of the syringes and made his way to the door.

_0!0!0!0!_

Mamoru began to sing a lovely song, and Kyousuke noted how familiar the melody was. It was only when they got upstairs undetected did the doctor bother to ask. "What is that song, Mamoru?""I just actually remembered the lyrics from the music box, but I don't know the name of it." Kyousuke went into the first room on their right, and the officer sat down on the bed and knocked his shoes off. "Guess I'll be here for a bit," he said more to himself than Kyousuke.

Kyousuke checked over all three syringes, or rather, he used that as an excuse to procrastinate. He began to tremble again as he raised the first needle to the man's arm, and he couldn't do it. He just couldn't—but Akasaka could. The officer set his hand on top of the other's, pulled the needle until it broke through his skin, and pushed on the back until the vial was empty.

The officer did the next two on his own silently. "Do you want me to sing the song?"

"Ahh, I would, that would be very nice," the doctor was a bit taken aback at the sudden soft tone. _/Maybe the drugs are taking effect faster than I thought…/_ "You should get under the covers first; it can get pretty cold up here," as Kyousuke made to pull out the covers, he was stopped by a hand. "I don't intend on sleeping long."

Those brown eyes… were so pretty up close_. /I can't believe I'm thinking this…/_

"Here," the doctor took off his white jacket. Above all else, this man was still a patient. "How about I get you something from the vending machine? I'll be right back," as he turned to leave Mamoru caught him just by the end of his shirt.

_A single tear._

"Don't leave me. Please don't go. I don't want anything but you so… I haven't sung to you yet…" Mamoru seemed to be half-asleep. "Then I'll stay here. Whatever you want, I'll do," Kyousuke said anxiously, and wiped away a tear from the man. That's when the officer sat upright…

And he hugged the standing doctor tightly.

"_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka…"_

Kyousuke listened to Mamoru's sad harmony that resonated through his heart, and the depths of his very soul.

* * *

Okonogi hung up his phone with an attitude. Nomura could get really bitchy over little details.

"She should have just sent me to do it in the first place! Always letting a woman do a man's job… Oh well," the man really despised being disturbed when he was deep in thought. Just a moment ago, he had a wonderful idea about a new food product—ah, never mind it now. He'll just leave the thought until Hinamizawa was over and done with.

The leader of the Yamainu chuckled slightly once he realized how _entertaining_ this job could be.

"**It's about damn time the action starts!"**


	15. Kakera XV: OVER

**Kakera XV:** _OVER _

_OVER—think _

It was now three o'clock, exactly thirty minutes since school was let out. The three teens were walking down a different dirt path that would still eventually lead to their respective homes. But going home was far from all of their thoughts, and even the festival was forgotten.

"So you want to take him out yourself?"

"Exactly."

Mion simply nodded; Keiichi had given what seemed to be a fool's proof plan of killing Teppei and he had a fiery glint in his eyes that wouldn't take _'no'_ for an answer. "You two can handle the detail, right?" "You mean about your alibi," Rena said as though it was trivial. "Of course. Then I have no objections to you getting Teppei; but know this. That Rina-bitch is mine! I'll be the one to kill her…" Mion and Keiichi never saw such hatred plastered on Rena's face until that moment.

This was a mostly deserted path, so it was alright to speak how they wanted.

At least they _assumed_ it was deserted.

"Rena and I will take care of Rina-san then; it's for the best the two die together anyway." Mion said with a scowl; she wasn't exactly sure how to pull this off, whereas Keiichi had his plan down perfectly. "There is one thing I need you two to do; it might also help on your side as well." The two girls perked their ears up. "Take Satoko to the festival tonight. Go to her house and pick her up."

"Kei-san; you do realize that Satoko left directly after school to be with Rika's costume fitting?" Keiichi knew that fact well; he hadn't forgotten at all. "But Teppei doesn't know that. And if he did, he wouldn't know whether or not you _know that_, would he?" Rena finally caught on. "You want us to see whether or not if he's there. Then tell you whether he's home or not so you can make the call… But how can that help us with Rina?"

"If Rina is planning to kill you, and you suspect her to be with that man… Wouldn't she be with him right around now?" She would stay at his house as they planned to kill the teen and her father. "So you're saying that after you call, and Teppei leaves…" Mion finally understood. "That will give us an opening to get at Rina."

"_Exactly."_

_**

* * *

**_

OVER—whelm

No_. nononono_**NONONONONO**N~_**ONONOOOOOOOOO**_! How could she? Why?

The one named Miyo was a pitiful sight on her kitchen floor. Anyone would be torn at such news. She had the choice of killing both of her partner and living; or neglect her job and be killed by her boss. The first choice would have been wonderful for the woman; she would have done it in a heartbeat, if she hadn't fallen in love.

For a moment, the woman glanced over at her longest kitchen knife nearby the sink.

_/Could I even take him out?/_

Jiro was very strong. Maybe she could run out and tell Nomura later that she was too weak to kill him… _/She wouldn't let two people out of this house alive; damn it, she might already have her personal goons around-/ _Her sixth sense suddenly told her to twist her body around… to see Jiro standing in the opening to the living room.

"Ahaha! Oh how long have I kept you waiting Jiro? I'll be there in a second so—"

"Who was that on the phone, Miyoko?"

"Hmm? That was the uh, Okonogi Food Company. They wanted new food testers—"

"I've never heard of them. Who was really on the phone?"

"… I'm telling you the truth. Anyways, let's hurry up and do what you want to me so I can get back to work," the blonde said with finality. "'Do what I want to you'? So you're telling me when we make love, it's only about what I want? You've been lying to me about even that?" Jiro was suddenly hurt by those harsh words, and on the inside, Miyo regretted it slightly.

"I heard you crying just a little bit ago. Let's be honest. I want you to tell me who was on that phone to have hurt you so badly."His lover bit her lip as though debating whether to tell him.

"_I will kill you now, Jiro."_

"Wha—?" The blonde dashed over near the sink, and pulled out her longest knife that rested nearby; she was trained to be this fast in the past. She flung the weapon that threatened to lodge into the space between Jiro eyes—

But he was far quicker and more trained than her. The "photographer" simply caught the blade in between his right index and middle fingers. "I love you to honey," he gave a surprisingly serene smile, and she gave a ferocious, angry cry. If at first you don't succeed…

She hurled two of the other numerous knives at her lover, and instead of catching them, he deflected each with the knife she had first thrown. _*ping*_ One flew off and was stuck limply into one of the walls. _*clank*_ That was another that simply dropped to the floor. By the time Jiro began to wonder just _**how**_ many knives Miyo had in her home, she crumbled to the floor in defeat.

"Go ahead and kill me, Jiro. One of us has to die anyways."

"Sorry, you can't always have what you want, Miyoko. But we'll die together; and a long way from today," He walked to his lover, and bended on one knee. "What do you have going on with Tokyo? Better yet, let's have a new rule: no more secrets." She looked into his stern expression, and knew it was time to give up her charade.

"Miyoko, I was the one to break into your home. And it was because I doubted you for so long; and I found something that may or may not be evidence," The blonde's eyes grew wide with shock.

"_**Tell me… Tell me the truth Miyoko!"**_

_

* * *

_

OVER—see

Satoshi had an uncanny ability to be silent. A leaf falling to the ground would sound like a train wreck compared to his hushed footsteps. He followed behind the three children until they made it to a clear pathway. He couldn't believe what he had heard a bit ago, and so he didn't want to follow after them.

The new boy named Keiichi was going to kill Teppei the same way he had planned. The blond knew he should have kept watch over him more closely; but he had stopped after an '_incident'_ he himself had nearly caused that would have gotten his cover blown

But he wanted to get rid of the man with his own hands, and he wouldn't permit some random boy do 'his' job. "Shit…" The boy cursed his luck. He'll think of what to do when the time comes. Later, he will wait at the point near Onigafuchi Marsh.

_Satoshi will wait; wait for his promised, certain miracle._

The hope of finally setting Satoko free of pain, made him step out into the clearing; one day, he'll be able to come back and live with her. A wonderful gust of wind blew by, and the boy felt like it was quietly speaking to his heart.

Unfortunately, it told him a detective was directly behind him.

"Ah, how nice to see you are also here Houjou-san… and so?" Detective Oishi gave him a look similar to 'spill the beans'. "They're not up to anything. They simply came through this path in secret to talk about a fun plan for the festival tonight," Satoshi told him in an aggravated tone.

"So you're not a bit happy to see me either? Just like Maebara-san; you two should really meet each other!" The police man smiled but if you looked closely, his mask was near its breaking point. "You two sure do know how to lie well enough. Are you sure you two haven't met up? I bet you have in secret, but failed to tell me about a twosome tea party, hehehe…"

"Are you insinuating that I'm lying? I've told you all that I've heard! These children are innocent, so maybe you should find someone who actually _**looks**_ suspicious." And if you looked closely at the runaway teen, he was also near his boiling point.

"You mean someone like you? Tch, boring! Chasing after the missing culprit from '_**X**_' years ago is a bit third rate, don't ya think? So tell me why are you lying? Come boy, don't give me that look; I know for a fact that you're hiding something."

"Please forgive me Oishi-san. I have been holding back." The older man actually gave a surprised look. "And what might that be?"

"_They're planning on a serious punishment game after the festival."_

**

* * *

**

OVER—power

What a simple order~! I should have been the one in charge from the beginning!

Okonogi couldn't believe how painfully easy this job was; all he had to do was capture some little brat alive. In truth, he had no orders other than that, except stop anyone who comes in between that.

What was the definition of 'stop' again?

Tell them to leave? No. Scare them away? Nope. Run away from that person?

"Hell no! You kill them dummy! I would be there myself, but the action doesn't start until later, so if you don't mind," Okonogi finished giving orders to one of his underlings that was sent from Nomura. "Keep a watch this place for me; and what happens when someone gets in your way?" The minion gave a look that meant he understood perfectly.

"We will kill them."

"**VERY GOOD!** You will overpower them no matter what! Now be on your way." The man did an about face and went to carry about his orders. The man in charge loved being just that: all-mighty.

"**What idiot would have the nerve to stop me!"**

_

* * *

_

OVER—sleep

"_Yahhhhh… Ah—" Akasaka had awoken… inside of a dream. This had to be a dream; there were sparkling objects floating around him, swirling like millions of stars in the night sky. The man thought that as he yawned some more. Furthermore, this had to be a dream, because he was floating around with these 'fragments'. Was he like a star as well?_

_And last but not least, this had to be a dream, because an imitation of Rika was there. _

Yes. Only a dream would allow for Rika to have a cat tail, just like Kiseki…

Why couldn't he talk? The 'cat' Rika was talking to another girl that looked near her age; both of them just screamed: "_FANTASY"_.

**…...**

Like super magical beings, they stood there staring at him as though deciding something.

He called out to 'Rika' again, and something must have worked, because he fell onto what might have been solid ground. It was funny how gravity had forgotten about him until just that moment. "Rika-chan, what is this place? And how did you find me?"

The impersonator gave him a cold stare that Rika wouldn't have ever given him. "Well anyways, we have to get you out of harms way! They are out for your life; I was wrong back then, and I'm here to save you so—"She held up a hand as if to stop him. Then the blonde one began to speak.

"She's actually very happy and doesn't want to show it~! But there is something she want to give you," Mamoru finally found the energy to stand up. When he did, 'Rika's' body disappeared like sand falling away through open fingers.

"Earlier, you got injected with some pretty dangerous stuff," the blonde said. "Yeah, I did."

"That girl, who just left, isn't 'Rika'; but she is very much like her. She wants you to live very badly. So she called for my assistance. It might be hard to believe, but together, we can form a 'certain miracle'. And that is of you surviving. But there is one more thing she wanted to grant you," Mamoru was so stunned by this; he began to feel a bit light-headed.

"What… What might that be?" The man was definitely in awe. Could his subconscious truly conjure this dream?

"That is the power of magic. You are a man willing to risk it all to protect, and in both of our eyes, you deserve to become a sorcerer." The young girl's amber eyes focused on him strongly. "Any gift from Rika or a friend of hers is more than welcome by me." Mamoru would take this seriously as well.

"So I shall proclaim you with an awesome name! No wonder Bern like you so much!" The man gave her a confused look as if to ask: 'Who is Bern?'

"As the Witch of Certainty, I proclaim you as this territory's: Sovereign of Defense." The world around this new lord suddenly became fuzzy. "You must be returning back to the world now, you won't be alone anymore after this. You'll protect this world without fail…" Mamoru tried to give her encouraging words, but the area became dim as if a wall was disconnecting them.

He was literally being pulled away from her, and he could see traces of a sad smile cross her face.

"Give that Game Master… an ending to die for…" was the last thing Mamoru heard.

It was from 'Rika'.

**O!o!O!o!O**

He was overenthusiastic at times. And sometimes he was overjoyed.

Maybe Kyousuke was always over something—his emotions always found away to brim over the glass and spill out. But he was able to find a friend in this man, who only had one _**"over"**_ emotion: and that was to protect.

So… Why? Why take him to heaven now, when we still need him?

Kyousuke prayed to every power above to hold off on that; the angels seemed to have heard him in the last few hours. Mamoru had been attempting to scratch out his own throat as he had slept. It had been nothing short of a miracle when the man suddenly stopped fighting against Kyousuke and lay peacefully asleep.

Did he just stir in his sleep just now?

_I'm wondering where you are and what you are doing now._

_Are you at the other side of this blue sky?_

"The lyrics of your song; I've memorized that part of it now, Mamoru." Kyousuke couldn't pull back the man's arms away from his throat earlier, so he used the next best protection: his own body. /_Well, if they are sore tomorrow, at least I'll know I'm alive…/_ He used his own body, by laying in between the officer's arms…

"I have the lyrics, but you need to tell me the song's name. So wake up already… What's the song's name-?" The doctor set his head in the other's chest, his hope fading fast.

And then strong arms enveloped around his body.

"_Anata…" _The voice said an octave below a whisper. Kyousuke looked up and met his reflection within those strikingbrown eyes. There was no way for him to overreact; this was an emotion that left him lost for words. One of the man's hands left the doctor's body, then slowly returned to his face and caressed it.

"The song's name is: '_You_'. And you just reminded me of it," he had a little energy sit upright. "So let me repay you." Kyousuke did not stop him, and Mamoru did not yield from placing a kiss on the other's lips with a charisma that put any other love story to shame.

**

* * *

**

O!o!O!o!O

As the observer, you begin to ask yourself, if not for the first time, or the ninth, or the nth time: what genre is this tale? I shall pose the question for you then.

_Is this a drama?_ The young, red-headed girl would ask herself if posed this question, she was planning to murder her stepmother and her secret lover for the sake of her father.

…_I think it's a romance._ Mion would have disagreed. Drama was only the result of love multiplied by trouble. Many people were in love in this tale. Her twin would agree Shion had gotten a call last night to meet up with the two girls at Angel Mort for 'assistance' and heard the tale of the two lovers.

_This is clearly a mystery…_ That was what Keiichi would tell her as he raced to Onigafuchi Marsh to create a grave for the soon to be dead man that was a horrible uncle. A certain detective would coincide and pat him on the back affectionately. _These murders will be solved by dinner time!_

_Auau~! Definitely supernatural!_ A goddess and another spirit would disagree with the humans vehemently. The one who claimed it as a mystery swiftly turned around… he heard the footsteps of Oyahiro-sama coming to take him to hell. What about a sci-fi Hanyuu? The second spirit Ouka would ask. Keiichi's was unable to hear the inaudible blond teen following after his every move. _At least it could be a psychological thriller…_ Satoshi would say to himself agreeing with Keiichi.

_It is indeed a comedy. This is a dark comedy that all of you have woven…_

Rika wouldn't say this in her happy tone all of the other characters were so used to. Disdain would be etched across her face as she was fitted into a miko costume, which will never change for all eternity. The tailor just found something wrong with the entire costume at that moment: there was a miraculous rip in the side of the pants.

"Rika-sama! I don't know if we will be able to repair this by tonight's performance; but please check in with us later… We will begin fixing this immediately!"

Rika and Satoko are outside of the tailor shop then, one was very apologetic. _This is a tragedy! Nothing but a horror! How will Rika ever perform tonight?_ The blonde girl was near tears with sympathy, but the 'miko' stood with the simplest, happiest smile someone in her situation could give. Satoko, this is no longer an eternal tragedy, or horror! Listen to me! This is a mirac—"

_For the last damn time! This is an action!_ A very rude character would appear before the cursed cast of Hinamizawa. He wouldn't mind unashamedly cutting off Rika in her claim and shouting aloud his thoughts. _I'll make the first move with THIS!_

* * *

Somewhere, glass shattered in the Irie Clinic.

The owner faintly heard this noise, but the man in front of him had heard something very loud before that, it alerted him from inside of his heart like a police siren. It told him in a simple way that it was one of his powers as a lord of a territory. So the dream was more than just a dream…

Mamoru could see it now. He stepped off of the bed, and stood in the middle of the room.

The door burst open almost immediately when he stood there: it was none other than a Yamainu underling. _/So someone sent out one of their pieces…/_ "Are you Kyousuke Irie?" He unsheathed a Swiss knife from his pocket and approached the lord.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Mamoru asked calmly. With his sunglasses in hand, he flipped them over his eyes.

* * *

**O!o!O!o!O**

There is another world apart from right now. It exists between the time of 0:00 and 23:59.

Let's name it _Perfect 24_ for short. This is the world in which the characters of this tale bring up a debate. That is enough for the rules and background.

More importantly, another person walked onto the scene, only one person recognized him: Rika.

She ran into his arms as he introduced himself.

The man was a mixture of purple and gold. He gallantly showed the characters the color of royalty as he said:

"I am Akasaka Mamoru. I am also the Sovereign of Defense for this world. It is very nice to meet you all."

A new woman decided it was the right time to show her form: Nomura.

"It seems you will be fighting me now," she said with a sadistic chuckle after appearing from a mysterious mist.

_**- OVER- **_


	16. Kakera XVI: Assembling Required

**Kakera XVI:** _Assembling Required _

* * *

The woman pushed Okonogi out of her way. "Don't ever make your own moves without my approval, worthless scum!" Okonogi just nodded; she might deal with him later so he didn't want to agitate her any further. "You should just surrender while you're ahead; there's no way in this hell you'll be able to stop me," She looked over Mamoru as though he was a satire.

He was ignoring her the entire time. His object of attention was Rika. "We'll be together very soon Rika-chan. And after the festival, I plan on adopting you… Stand back for just a moment." There was a peculiar, sharp noise that sounded, and Akasaka's figure had disappeared.

He reappeared at an inch from the demon's face with a black, immaculate shield in his right hand. His velocity was incredible… The only way you could have determined when he moved was when he emitted a sonic boom seconds earlier. It goes without saying that he would've inflicted major damage on the woman.

"You are the true demon's doll. I can read your heart the easiest of all. But even you do not know your master." Her face twisted in some mixed emotion, but only for an instant. The man stepped back to give her some room. "Heheheh… Ahahahaha! So what? That's the power of a _weakling_; what good is it for? I'll _**DESTROY**_ your very soul; this tale shall end in my victory!" She was an enemy to be reckoned with.

A second after this proclamation of war, a jet-black feather fluttered through Perfect 24 from nowhere in particular, drifted between the two, and landed gracefully on the floor. Mamoru stared at it with a inquisitive air until a pure white feather followed suit, and fell directly over the black one. The 'X' of feathers suddenly emanated a golden light.

A figure formed, and he looked _almost_ like Kyousuke Irie.

"I see you're cheating on me already Mamoru." The man playfully accused.

Could this man truly be him…? It was impossible.

This life form wore a black dress shirt with a white cross embodied on the front; his elegant pants were the direct inverse: black with a white cross on the front of his right leg.

But the most dazzling fact of all: there were two inverse-colored, gorgeous wings on his back. If hope was represented by colors, he would be a perfect example of equivalence.

The raven one represented the gathered will of all prayers and hope. The dove wing signified when all hope is lost. One usually might think that white would have the positive connotation. But this man, who knew the truth, would tell how foolish that line of thought is.

"In the short time you were asleep, I prayed to every power up above. When I believed that failed, I prayed to the numerous devils down below. It was to keep you alive. So I have the abilities from both societies." There wasn't a word formed by man that could describe his smile as he finally turned to meet the sovereign's eyes. Not just majestic, stunning, or even slightly loving.

"That's just… insane! How were you able to be granted powers from heaven after such blasphemy?" Nomura spat at him unbelievably. Surely the divine gods would reject him for praying to hell. He winked his playful green eyes at her as if saying: _'That's for me to know and for you to find out'_.

"Mamoru… Let's end this deception of the demon's doll…"

"Yeah… We'll end it together with everyone…"

**

* * *

**

~T~T~T~

The man in beige gave Akasaka a funny look after that question. This caused for both of the other men to chuckle. "All mine?" Mamoru asked Kyousuke. "I don't see why not."

"Yaahh!" The Yamainu man was confused, but he rushed forward, his knife aiming straight for Mamoru's jugular.

_***boom***_

Less than five seconds later, the world began to turn black for Okonogi's minion. The scene went as follows: Akasaka easily evaded the man with a side-step, and before the man knew he missed his target, he was being lifted into the air and the noise from earlier was the sound of him being slammed head-first onto his back. Those without love couldn't match up to his speed. "Such a shame he didn't last longer," Kyousuke said with a sadistic smile. "Guess it's time for us to abandon the castle…"

"Well after you my beautiful Hime-sama," Mamoru gestured to the door dramatically. _/What a prick; even at a time like this he's trying to tease me…/_ The doctor took off on a purposeful dash, he knew there was another person out in the hallway coming for his life. He was correct.

This guy had a gun; looks like he was coming to see how things were going upstairs.

"Oji-san; I can't forgive you for raiding my second home~!" The nearly generic Yamainu instantly realized he was in fact Irie and fired off a fatal shot… That will soon to fail.

From heaven, he was granted the power of escape, so naturally, the half-angel would dodge the bullet. His holy agility permitted him to sprint on the walls of the hallway; he's wings defied gravity.

And from hell, he was cursed with the insatiable desire to cause an enemy harm. He pushed off of the white wall like an inhuman rocket, simultaneously, he whipped out a scalpel and there wasn't any human who could save the Yamainu from this half-breed of a monster.

As much as he despised those who caused pain, the sovereign could not allow this.

"_**Ehhh**_?" The half-and-half gave a confused cry as he was snatched in mid air. "That's enough Kyousuke. There's no need to go any further than this!" As far as Mamoru could sense (which was an incredible reach) there weren't any 'innocents' present in the building; they all ran away fortunately enough. So the man caught the other and made a break for the stairs; he wasn't even worried about the Yamainu behind him; the man was way too petrified to do any harm.

It seemed that Kyousuke began to regain his senses and stopped struggling against Mamoru's vice-like grip. He was finally well enough to be set down on his feet. "We need to escape through the back Kyousuke; they're all over the front entrance." "C'mon, it's down this hall," the doctor directed the way, if they ran quickly enough, they wouldn't be caught. But it was certain that there was a chance to be spotted along the hallway from the waiting lobby.

The door to freedom was getting closer within their grasp. Then a gunshot went off.

Instinctively, Akasaka and Irie both ducked to the floor, and their eyes concurrently looked to their right down the lobby hallway to see the culprit: _Okonogi_. What the hell was he doing here? "Good thing I've decided to take matters into my own hands, kehe~!" Those two weren't polite enough for him to reload his old-time pistol; they broke for their last means of a getaway once again.

The birds escaping the cage broke through the back exit's double doors to see another pair looking right back at them. It was Miyo and Jiro. "Great news Miyo: you have an entire day off fully paid!" Kyousuke told her sarcastically. He latched onto her hand and continued to sprint.

"Excellent! We were just looking for you two; you know the situation by now?""Yeah, all seven hundred and forty-two pages of it! Let's get out of here," Mamoru told Jiro as he pulled him along by the arm.

Without another word, the four of them broke away into the woods behind the clinic.

**

* * *

**

~T~T~T~

**Digging a grave **_isn't all it's cracked up to be_, Keiichi finally decided. The dirt constantly falls back into the hole, and this shovel is bound to give him blisters. He was exhausted after an hour, but he was done, and that is what mattered. But what everyone didn't know about him was even as he rested, he had an extraordinary ability to hear everything around him.

"Who's ever over behind that tree, please step forward. Do not run or I will chase after you."

It was decided then.

Satoshi dashed from behind the tree, but he was going towards Keiichi.

_*clank*_

Keiichi switched over to his father's bat he had brought along, and clashed right into Satoshi's iron bat. "I've finally figured it out!" Both of them wore feral looks as the other pushed every ounce of his strength on their respective bats. They pushed once, and this knocked both of them away. "You're the one posing as Oyashiro-sama! When we left school earlier, I heard the sounds of your steps among us, and even as I came here, I heard you. So that means all of the noises that began since the day before—have been you following me!"

That crazy argument would have shocked any normal person, buy Satoshi just smirked. "After watching you this long, I didn't think you were this smart. Anyways, I'm Satoshi Houjou; not Oyashiro-sama. I've only been watching you up until know to prove your innocence."

"You wouldn't be related to Satoko would you? And what do you mean by 'prove my innocence'?" Keiichi didn't like the thoughts of some random spy… claiming to help him and then attempting to clobber him. "I am Satoko's older brother. I just needed to help her one last time with a problem. Looks like you beat me to it."

"I won't ask why you've been hiding out, or where you have been to fix this problem when it is in the last stages, but I will ask you for something," Satoshi seemed interested enough. "What might that be?"

"_I want __**you**__ to tell Detective Oishi to get from behind that tree. He didn't hear me the first time."_

**~T~T~T~**

The two twin sisters were in front of Satoko's home; but of course they weren't there for a friendly visit. Rena only waited on the side out of sight since it might not be a good thing if she was seen.

It was similar to a cat checking for the rat in the hole; the only purpose was to kill it with certainty once it crawled out. The two knocked at the same time, and as promised, a rat popped her head out of the hole.

"Yeah? What do ya want?" Rina asked them without restraint in her rudeness. This was excellent. If Rina was here, then without a doubt, Teppei is in there as well. It took every fiber in Rena's being to stop from jumping on the woman from where she was. "We were wondering if Satoko arrived home; we wanted to take her to the festival tonight—_Hello_ Houjou-san, how are you today? " Shion greeted the man charmingly when he arrived at the door to see who Rina was talking to.

"Don't play that _bullshit_ with me little girl. You know Satoko hadn't been home. She ran away yesterday," He stepped past his girlfriend and out of the door in a threatening manner. Mion moved back with her sister, a scowl was forming on her face. "Really? We didn't know—"

"**SHUT YA TRAP!** Where is that little brat? Did you two call child services? _I ain't goin' back to jail_—"He raised an arm up as if to clobber Mion, and then he felt a sharp pain in his left rib as he did so. Rena had kicked him there so hard it knocked the wind out of him.

"Little brat!" He grabbed her by her ref hair and pulled her face-first to the ground. "You dirty bastard!" Mion wasn't about to let him continue his attack and she pushed him with all of her might and being that he was caught off guard, it was effective. Before Shion could jump in to help her sister, Ritsuko snatched her to the side and the slap she was given echoed in the air. Before the girl could even react, Rena had finally recovered and gave the pink-haired woman a rising upper. Rina released Shion's collar and focused on the daughter of the man she planned to kill.

A screeching of tires sounded, but it went unheard by the five people fighting in front of the door: Mion and Shion attacking Teppei, and Rena clashing against Rina.

The man in the sleek black car stepped out with a gun, raised it slightly into the air, and fired off an admonishing blank. All five of the fighters stopped in their tracks and looked at Kasai. "I will only say this once. Teppei-san and Rina-san please return back inside of your home. Everyone else in the car," he ordered with such a calm and stern voice, the young girls immediately obeyed.

"But Tatsuyoshi… fine. Just get them as far the hell away from here as you can."

Teppei turned on his heels and Rina followed right after him and closed the door shut. "Just how the hell does he know your first name Kasai!" Shion asked in an indignant voice; she was still fuming and out of breath from the fight.

"Now is not the time Shion. Right now there is someone who desperately needs our help." The three girls in the back seat all looked at each other. "Who might that be Kasai-san?" It took the man a moment to give an answer to Mion.

"An old friend."

**

* * *

**

~T~T~T~

"What are you planning?"

Nomura gave a look to the man shuffling a deck of cards comfortably with a group of friends. "Would you like to play a game of Spades nee-san?" Kuraudo asked Nomura amiably. "No I don't you idiot! Don't you know I'm trying to destroy you?" "Ah, looks like I don't have a partner then. Muga…"

The game of Spades is played two-on-two with the partners sitting across each other, but the only official team so far was Mamoru and Kyousuke. "I wouldn't say you're out of luck yet oji-san," Kyousuke told the older man happily. A few seconds after, footsteps sounded and Tatsuyoshi appeared. "May I be your partner?" "Aha! Oni-chan… You were right! Of course you can be my partner!" Just as Mamoru began to laugh and deal out cards, Nomura walked up to him and slapped them out of his hands.

"Idiot! Don't take me lightly. Now what are you planning?"

"You're right Nomura-san; _Fifty-Two Pick-Up_ is a better game to play now anyway," The woman switched to a baffled expression when the half-and-half said this. A white feather was left in his seat, but the woman only noticed this after he disappeared and was be hind her back. A small blade was too close to her face; she could feel the heat coming from it as he said: "_You'll be able to pick up the cards and the __**rest of your face**__ at the same time!_"

"Nomura-san, I am not obligated to tell you what is going on; you'll see for yourself." Mamoru's cards glided back to his hands, and he rationed out the cards once Kyousuke returned to his seat.

**

* * *

**

~T~T~T~

The sound of a gun being cocked made Keiichi and Satoshi freeze in place.

"When I said you two should meet, I was just kidding Houjou-san." The detective came from behind a tree with his revolver raised. "But you two just had to have things your way. Hope you two don't mind if I take over this tea party." The two teens said nothing in reply. He circled around until he was behind them. "Put your ands in the air. Start walking boys," he ordered.

His car was only a few meters from where they actually were; the detective prodded Keiichi in the back which was a signal to get in the back seat. When Oishi hopped into the driver's seat, a dispatcher began speaking over his police radio. The two communicated back and forth with law enforcement lingo, so both of the boys lost the meaning of the conversation quickly.

"This must be a lucky day for you two," The officer smiled as though he was in a wonderful reverie. "You're letting us go?" Keiichi asked with hope. "Wha~t? No way! I just got an amazing call, so I can't do anything with you two failures at the moment. I'm just bringing you along for the time being."

_/Every time this man come to this man comes to town; something goes down…/_

**

* * *

**

~T~T~T~

"So you're planning on bringing all of your pieces together? How simplistic…"

"Everyone in this world is not an object. They are people who I vowed to protect by means of certain miracles. Unlike you, they are not _dolls_ that can be manipulated so easily." Mamoru and the other three were still deep into their game, and as he told her this bit of wisdom, he never looked away from the table.

"Nee-san sure is slow," Oishi agreed as he threw down an ace of hearts. Kasai took this as a sign to throw out a weak card: it was a two of clubs. In this game, they decided that any 'ace' would be 'high', meaning it would definitely kill a 'non-spade'. Kyousuke shot his eyes at Mamoru; he was silently asking for advice. The man winked his right eye.

And then… a Queen of Spades. Mamoru followed behind the doctor with a simple five of hearts; they had already won that hand. "Oni-chan?" Oishi pouted as the half-and-half scooped up all of the cards. "Hey old bastard! Stop callin' me that!"

"Pulling out the big guns already you two?" Kasai asked in an uncharacteristically amused tone.

"You can say that!" The men answered with matching smiles.


	17. Kakera XVII: Firefly of the Final Fray

**Kakera XVII:** _Firefly of the Final Fray_

"_When the cicadas cry, the demon will commence the final fight."_

"_When the fireflies shine, the lord will protect every human's life."_

**

* * *

**

Luckily for the four adults,

_Jiro had parked his rental car _not too far away from the clinic, so before anyone was out of breath, they made it to the getaway car. A moment of time passed before anyone made a suggestion of their next move. "Well, we can't call the police…" Kyousuke had retired his own idea of contacting some law enforcement. "Wait a moment! There is actually one man we can get in contact with!"

"You know one of the officers there? Who is it Akasaka-san?" Any help would be great in this situation, is what Miyo believed. "If my memory serves me correct, there should be a phone booth somewhere near here… There it is!" Jiro practically slammed on the breaks when he saw the small telephone booth. All four of them jumped out eagerly.

Jiro set in some money, dialed the Hinamizawa police station, and handed the receiver to Mamoru. "Good after noon, this is Hinamizawa's police station. How can I help you?" "I'm looking for one of your senior officers by the name of Kuraudo Oishi." Takano and the other two men gave each other exasperated looks. That old geezer has bothered _**all**_of them at one point in time. Even the young woman on the phone suddenly sounded disheartened. "Well, he doesn't even like to receive personal calls from his wife so—"

"Tell him the caller is Akasaka Mamoru. He'll be sure to answer."

"You're _**the **_Akasaka? I heard about you before I joined the force! Oishi-san talks about you all the time. Wow! Hold on one second!"… "Just what was that about," Jiro asked the man on the phone. "I can't say. Hinamizawa locals just love the Amazing Akasaka!" Mamoru gave an exaggerated laugh. "We're doomed!" Kyousuke and Takano cried. Jiro was blown away by his greatness.

_*click*_Akasaka finally hung up the phone. "Jiro-san and Miyo-san; I need you two to meet Kuraudo-san at a certain landfill. He says you should know where it is. I promise he won't give you any trouble; he has two minors with him anyway. There's one last call I must make," Jiro gave him another dime.

*click* This call was extremely quiet and short. "That was an old friend from my police academy; looks like he's still in town. Kyousuke, we're going to meet him up near the festival grounds." He turned to Jiro and Miyo. "You two don't mind this?"

""_Of course not! We'll help in any way that we can!""_

It would take at least fifteen minutes to reach the festival grounds from this road. No one seemed to mind that or the silence for the time being. It was the quiet before the storm. From her front passenger's seat, Takano took a shy look at her lover who was driving determinedly. He caught her gaze after looking at the two men in the back, and blushed when he met her eyes.

_/How can he still love me? I was truly going to kill him earlier…/_

"_**Tell me… Tell me the truth Miyoko!"**_

"_It's… Tokyo… I never wanted it like this—but I thought if she would make people finally believe in my father's work, then it wouldn't matter who died! Yeah, they never cared about me anyway! Did they care when I was going to be killed? No! No one was every there except for Father! But…"Miyo shivered slightly._

"_I wanted to love you to Jiro… That was real… So let's die together now… That is my sin."_

"_Miyoko, you're trying to tell me that Tokyo is watching us right now? I know how they are. So there's only one thing left to do now, right?""Huh? Jiro, you don't mean to try to escape?"_

"Miyoko, you're so cute… Of course—"_He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his arms. "Uhm… I think they might be after Irie-sensei… He was supposed to be my next target after you." He had a unwavering smirk on his face. "They sure do play dirty! Then it's decided; we're gonna go save Kyousuke and his new friend Mamoru-san!"_

A loud knock erupted at the door. "_That must be them!" Miyo was afraid as she stood up shakily. "You open the door, I'll knock him out with a Tomitake Flash Attack, and we make a run for the car." "Jiro, that's ridiculous!" But she made her way to the door anyhow._

Ichi…Ni…Yon!

_She opened the door and a man in beige was there as promised. "Did you—"That was the last words he could summon from his lips as Jiro burst through the door, executed a killer punch to the man's face, and dashed outside almost giddily with Miyo's hand in his._

Earlier before they had gone to her house, they had spent time in town… Remembering this suddenly made the woman search through her pocket. That's right, Jiro had insisted on going inside of a crummy charm store. He'd purchased her a small chain with a black cat connected to it as a present…_Isn't a black cat bad luck?_

She was relieved to know her own cat that was pushed onto her since her father's death had finally escaped… She detested animals. But perhaps this chain really worked…

"Alright guys, we're finally here…" They were just outside of a very entertaining-looking area. People were already setting up their stands with games and food; sunset was closing in on them. "Thank you very much; we should be able to meet up very soon," Mamoru thanked them as Kyousuke waved them off. "That's right! We won't let them get to those girls," Jiro told him with a victorious air. The two pairs went their separate ways.

* * *

"Just who are we looking for Kasai?" Shion asked impatiently; he would usually tell her the details. "We can't find Rika or Satoko anywhere! Rika would at least be here by now to practice her performance." Rena and Mion had done a recon on the entire grounds but the two young girls were no where in sight.

"Let's go girls, the man we're looking for is right there," even in this crowd, the bodyguard spotted his comrade. "Irie-sensei? Who is that man he's with?" Shion asked the question on all of the girls' minds. As if a sixth sense guided his line of vision, Mamoru also spotted Kasai. "Let's go Kyousuke!"

* * *

"So you two can't find Rika-chan or her friend Satoko-chan anywhere?" Once Mamoru was informed Rika couldn't be found where she was supposed to be, he began to panic.

* * *

The two girls in question were preparing for an exciting night out at Rika's home. "Don't feel so sad Satoko, this way, we'll get to spend more time together if the costume isn't fixed in time." Rika really couldn't hide her happiness at this turn of events; she went over the same routine in each Hinamizawa, but finally something was different. Rika finally grew hope for this world.

That was when Satoko heard an odd noise outside. "Again? Are you sure you're not just a little uptight… Well, I'll take a look around before we go to the festival," Rika was about to step out of the door when Satoko grabbed her by the wrist. "I'm coming with you. I won't let you out there alone…" Rika nodded and admired how the blonde wanted to protect her.

There was that sound again… "Rika, you honestly don't hear the sound of footsteps?" It sounded as though there was someone walking around the trees behind them. Earlier she had seen a suspicious looking man in an odd uniform, just staring at their direction. "Now that you mention it, it did sound like—" There was a rush of footsteps and Rika knew instantly that it couldn't have come from Hanyuu or her ancestor or both of them put together; this had to have come from more than one human! "Rika—"

The young girl turned around once she heard the urgency in the blonde's voice.

There, a young man in tan had a hand over her mouth; and he was forcing her to breathe in through a napkin obviously covered with a chemical. "If you don't want me to hurt your friend," he stepped forward to her menacingly.

"You'll do exactly as Tetsuro oji-san says, _won't you?"_

* * *

"…" In Perfect 24, Okonogi seemed a bit depressed despite the fact that his commander had the upper hand. She wasn't even there to gloat about it. He was totally against taking in two young girls; he wasn't that low of a crook. From the beginning, Okonogi wanted to see action, taking Rika and Satoko seemed like a dirty move even to him.

For right now, his job was fulfilled. This would be his very last time working with Nomura.

The cicadas had already begun their mournful tune by the time Akasaka and the rest made it to Rika's home. As everyone searched around and called the two girls' names, the leader of the group stood silently in front of the home's entrance. "What are you reading?" Kasai had just notice the man was quietly reading a letter.

"It's a note left by the kidnapper. It only wants one of us to come," he balled up the piece of paper angrily. "Tatsu-san. Will you stay here along with everyone and wait for the rest for the team?" "…I won't do what you ask me to, Mamoru." The two watched as the search team of girls approached them. "Then it's an order. Keep everyone safe."

Fireflies twirled heavily in this area. Instead of praising them for their beauty, Kyousuke cursed them as though it was a final requiem for the missing girls. "I know where they are, Kyousuke." The doctor whipped around wildly, partly because of what he had just heard, and somewhat because Mamoru had come so quietly.

"What the hell are we still standing here for? Let's—ah?" Before he could rush to where the others were, Kyousuke was blocked. "They only want… One person to come…" Akasaka put his hands on the man's shoulders. "Listen. I want you and Tatsu-san to stay with the girls. I don't know what this person is planning." _/This is such a bad habit of mine…/_ The doctor couldn't do a thing to stop this overwhelming feeling of sorrow that ripped apart his heart.

"I'll definitely save the both of them… But there's a part of me you must look over." The man put the doctor's hand over his own chest.

"I'm entrusting this heart to you, Kyousuke. When I deal with those kidnappers, I don't want to feel _any mercy_."

The lord was sprinting now. There wasn't any time to waste on this night dazzled with golden fireflies and crying cicadas.

The culprit was waiting at Irie Clinic. Such arrogance.

* * *

Back in Perfect 24, the two opposing forces finally rematerialized.

"AHAHA_**HA**_! So~ Akasaka… What will you do now? You're only one person~! You won't be able to defeat all of my pieces." The woman had a disgusting, egotistical sneer plastered over her face. The sovereign stood there and gave a look as though she was completely hopeless.

*laugh*

"What the hell's so funny?" Mamoru laughed again, and swore that since coming to Hinamizawa, he's been full of giggles. "Yeah… You make me laugh for a different reason though."

"_I never wanted everyone to fight. I wanted them in one place to protect them."_

"**Y-you can't be serious…"**

"_Oh? But I'm very serious Nomura nee-san,"_

"_Everyone should be away from the enemy by now right? Have you noticed it?"_

"**But, how will you be able to defeat all of the Yamainu?"**

"**You can't can you? Too bad~"**

"_We'll see about that right now!"_

* * *

There were five guards out front, nearly identical to the very bone. In unison, all of them spotted a mad man dashing up towards them. "Halt!" The first one ordered, but to no avail.

It was too late, he was already upon them!

There was a reason Mamoru left his heart in Kyousuke's care; the heart ties down a human.

**…...**

Without it, he could have the speed, power, and even the vindictiveness of a devil. So those humans couldn't handle the physics of an immortal stampede!

Their monochrome movements were no match for the martial artist. The first man threw a lame punch that was evaded—

by what seemed to be s ducking move, but in actuality was a falling punch to the abdomen.

Yamainu #1 doubled over onto the floor. In a swift movement that flowed with its predecessor, he lifted a leg into the night sky, and Yamainu #2 fell straight into a beautifully executed axe kick. What's stopping the other three? They charged gracelessly towards the man all at once.

The gang or even Akasaka was utterly unprepared for the next incident.

_***pop pop pop* **_This peculiar noise was followed with—

_***pop pop pop***_ almost identical to the first three.

The three Yamainu remaining were shot… with what must have been BB bullets infinitely close to real metal, for they all slumped to the dirt.

The first three shots were perfectly executed by Kasai, each one hitting a forehead.

Shion followed behind him with one to each of their stomachs.

"Not bad Shion, you've learned well." Kasai patted the girl on the head affectionately.

Akasaka swiveled and met the eyes of the two shooters.

"You forgot to judge me." A second voice whined.

The two Yamainu that were first attacked had regained some strength and went directly for Akasaka's back. *ping ping* They were suffered bullets directly into their faces, and they crumbled back to the floor.

"Excellent Mion-san. Shion, you have competition!" Kasai smiled over to Mamoru who had an incredulous look on his face. "How did you find me—" A few extra guards must have heard the ruckus from the back entrance. Something was odd, there was another set of footsteps approaching from a second path way.

Anyone could have sworn the two that jumped from the shadows were twins of death; as the second set of Yamainu hunted for Mamoru, the two wielding bats struck out into the night!

The brunette slashed his bat downward like a blade and he connected with the forehead of one.

The blond struck out his as well with trained proficiency, and knocked the wind and life out of another.

"You just need a little more technique…" Satoshi commented.

"And you might need a little more brute force…" Keiichi noted.

_/Where in the hell did these two come from…?/_

"Good job boys! Back in my day, I was much cooler~!" _/Even Kuraudo-san…!/_

From Kasai's side, Tomitake and Rena emerged "You gotta leave a few goons for us! I haven't perfected my super move!" Like the flash of his camera, the Yamainu underling was taken aback at his sudden appearance. Rena, who seemed to be wielding a shrine tool, charged along with him. She took the one on the left, and he, the right. Together, they made a ridiculous war cry!

"Tomitake Flash!"

"Perfected Pole of the High Priestess!"

It was embarrassing for both the Yamainu and Akasaka's team to hear this, but they actually proved to be effective. Not only would enemies be distracted, but they were left devastated in the end.

"How rude for me to pop up last… You wanted to know how we found you, is that right _'Mamotte'_?"

The owner of the fake name didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Well, obviously it was me who followed you. If you think setting us in one place and expecting us to stay would work… Honestly, you should have seen this coming…" The 'officer' turned around to see the doctor.

"That's pretty naughty. Guess this is a natural third-rate action huh?"

Takano who was nearest to Kyousuke, answered for him.

"No. This is a first-rate _"

The demon doll was infuriated at this sight. She despised and loathed every one of the foul humans there, most of all the Sovereign of Defense.

The firefly lord was sprinting again. He shined above all others, silently and gracefully.

Similar to him along his sides were Jiro, Kasai and Kyousuke. And down the hall of the hospital's entrance…

A cicada was there. Okonogi had a loud but beautiful cry; yet it sounded heartbroken

"Hey~ Jiro, go find your own; this guy's mine!" Doctor Irie wouldn't forgive this man for more reasons than one. Tetsuro obviously wanted to fight a match hand-to-hand. "Ahhh, Irie-sensei. You got me into a lot of trouble earlier," the man called in a playful tone. "Allow me to repay you! You other two should go upstairs okay?"

"Mamoru-san… Don't you think this might be a trap?" Maybe Rika and Satoko weren't here at all. "For the time being, we have no choice, let's go find the girls!" As they ran past the two who were finally squaring off, Akasaka gave the doctor one last message:

"You better not die on me, or I'll kill you myself!"

"Back at ya! Now go find our daughters!"

_**

* * *

**_

That's it.

_/Hanyuu, if you can hear me… This is the very last time you revive any world… I can't bear this pain, after all of these years, we should just face it. The countless number of loser flags… Just where is God? Where is my justice? You can't answer that, so don't attempt to do so!/_

Since the girls had been tied up and shoved into this room, Rika hadn't allowed for the goddess to even materialize into her mind. She had longed cried out the tears of anguish from the cloth that covered her eyes. She had no way of telling if Satoko was near… She couldn't even die peacefully now…

There was the sound of a door being forcefully opened. _/It's better this way, just kill me like you've been doing all along./_ The young girl felt herself being lifted gently, and she was granted sight…

**...**

That's it. Don't tell me my second father has been murdering me…

Mamoru Akasaka… that's right. "Rika-chan, I'm so happy to have finally found you…"

Rika somehow summoned new tears.

"_**Aka- AKASAKAAAA~!"**_

She held onto him and swore she would never let go. He would never leave her alone in this hell called Hinamizawa for all eternity. Her perfect universe was made complete when Jiro walked in… Satoko jumped out of his arms and tackled the young girl into a hug.

* * *

'Rooftop' The piece of paper left by Rika's bed was a simple command.

The one in charge was not Okonogi obviously. How did this person know that all of this tonight would be achieved? This couldn't have meant… the mastermind had been sitting back watching them from the roof, were they?

That didn't matter now, as a law enforcer, he had to take down this criminal.

"Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and Jiro. I'll be back very soon, so wait along with Irie-sensei."

"No!" Rika tugged on his hand in an attempt to stay. "This is the last time I'll leave, Rika-chan." He knelt on one knee. "It's a promise." He held up his smallest finger, and she interlocked it with her own.

_"Yeah, it's a promise."_


	18. Shiawase: Wonderful World

_**Shiawase:**__ Wonderful World_

**For the sake **_**of happiness**__, how far should I endeavor?_

_I merely want to hope for_

_Tedious and ordinary days_

_Everyone, who is laughing, steadily becomes blurry_

_I want to embrace them again; just with that, it's good enough_

_Until I help out the ordinary days_

_I won't ever cry again_

_I won't give up, I won't be crushed…but-_

* * *

"I finally understand. You wanted to be caught all along, didn't you?"

"…"

"That demon, no longer controls this world. There isn't any need to pay heed to the departed."

"How do you know she is gone? Just more empty lies…"

"**The original culprit should have been Takano-san**. That is the truth, and now that person has been '_discovered'_ this _'game'_ no longer exists. Rika-chan will finally live. And so can you…"

**….**

"**She is a despicable Game Master. She created this game, and has now abandoned it. You were just one of the unfortunate dolls that weren't put away in the toy chest. We all were. **_**Every last one of us was**_."

Nomura was very quiet as she listened to Akasaka's last words in Perfect 24.

"So I can finally be happy as well?"

"**It's never too late to achieve happiness."**

* * *

Mamoru stood there watching the woman who was on the edge of the roof, and she looked back at him. "You're the leader. I can't believe you made it this far." The culprit didn't even snicker like one would expect fitting for the bad guy to at the end of the movie.

No maniacal confession. Not even a dramatic flare of a gun from a holster. Just a sad smile at the moon...

"Go ahead and kill me."

"I'm not here to kill you, or even to extract personal revenge. And I'm damn sure I didn't come here to give you what you want," Akasaka told her in a dangerous tone.

The wind blew cool and strong this high in the sky, the woman's long hair rode on the breeze.

**...…..**

She stepped onto the ledge of the roof, still looking at the moon.

"I can. I can finally be happy…" The man had seen this situation too many times before to know what she planned to do next. He rushed forward. _"NO~!"_ He yelled with all of his heart. She smiled back at him as though he was a helpless child.

**…...**

"_**DON'T JUUUMP!"**_

The 'mastermind' Nomura would deny him even down to this point. She was tragically beautiful as she tilted over the side of the building; her flowing hair and a cape fitting for a queen was the last bit the Sovereign of Defense could remember as she teetered over...

* * *

Have I finally come to rest at the foot of Purgatory…? Good. Everything is better this way.

_I was once trained into being told that: I have no past._

_If I were to leave my position: I would have no future._

_And then I was told: I can have everything._

So in the end, I have nothing. Hell is a place without hope, and heaven is its opposite. But I am at neither. I was told I can have happiness… Don't make me laugh…

But did I really throw that last chance away?

**

* * *

**

I **know**_** that**__ tranquility is fragile_

_I knew the color of lies that lurk within the common days_

_For the sake of happiness, how far should I endeavor?_

_I merely want to hope for_

_Tedious and ordinary days_

* * *

"Irie-sensei! I think Senpai is about to wake up again!"

_Whose voice is that? I can hear footsteps approaching… But I can't even open my eyes…_

"Nee-san's coming around again? Hey, you're right!"

_I can't make out the male's voice, but the first definitely belonged to Miyo… My eyes could finally see through to cracks of light. The moment I attempted to lift my head, I felt a sharp pain._

"Senpai… Nomura-san…! It's me Miyo, ah, don't move too much."

I haven't taken direct orders for years. I wasn't about to now. I opened my eyes fully, and sat upright on my own painfully. The clinic…? How the hell…?

"Good afternoon nee-san. You've been in and out on us for three days. Will you stay this time, beloved criminal?" The doctor Irie spoke to me very kindly. "H-How can," it was hard to speak. "Takano-san. May you get her a glass of water?" "Certainly," Miyo left out of the room in a hurry, and Irie sat next to me in a chair.

"We've all messed up our lives at one time or another, nee-san." He took my hand in his and gave me a hard look. "But there isn't anything that bad to throw our lives away without sound reason. Three days ago, there wasn't any reason to do so, was there?" I couldn't even answer him.

He continued on. "When you fell off of this very roof then, you told a man that you can finally be happy… by killing yourself. While you were asleep, we decided on something as a whole: we are not taking you to some institute or to a penitentiary."

"..."

Takano came in soon after and handed me some water, they were both a little surprised to see me with enough strength to drink it alone. "How can you call someone like me a '_beloved criminal'_? Didn't I cause harm to all of you? I don't understand you people…" I felt my eyes begin to burn and tears pricked my eyes, threatening to spill over. Takano walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder; did I look that pitiful?

"For the crimes against Hinamizawa, we the people sentence you… with one punishment game per person… This punishment can not inflict harm on you in any way, so you will be perfectly safe."

"Then what do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"Akasaka-san saw through to your heart and figured that you were being forced into this job, Nomura-san. So he proposed a special punishment game for you: You will stay in Hinamizawa under all of our care." Irie and she smiled together as though it was sheer genius of '_that man'_.

"Still though, you're pretty lucky… If Mamoru wasn't fast enough to catch you by the legs…" The doctor was talking about when I deliberately fell over the side of the building… "What happened after that?" I asked.

"Well, he caught you a little late and your head slammed into the side of the building… Very hard." It seemed as though it would be uncomfortable for everyone if he went into details. Miyo took up on the atmosphere and changed the subject.

"Anyways… We're telling everyone you're a teacher's cousin from out of town! You'll meet her once school is let out; her name is Rumiko. But right now, I want you to get some rest…" Irie followed along with her. "There _is_ one more patient I have to see about," he stood up from the chair, and patted me on the head like a sister. "I'll see you two later!" He said with a warm smile.

And I knew then that I was no longer a doll… because something finally happened in my heart.

"Nomura-san… Are you okay? Please answer me…!" Takano cried.

_I finally let my tears spilled over; an act neither a demon nor a doll could accomplish..._

* * *

On the opposite end of the hallway, there was a room full of laughter.

"Nyeh~! There are only three of you in here and you're so boisterous!" Irie feigned annoyance as he walked into the room. "Oh please forgive us Irie-sensei~" Jiro played along and began to beg for 'mercy'. "Yeah yeah! Don't hurt us with your super demon-sensei skills~" Mamoru also kidded along, and even got on his knees as though praying. "We don't want what you did to Tetsuro oji-san to happen to us!"

"We're way too young to die!" Tomitake pleaded.

"Yeah, much younger than him!" Akasaka beseeched.

"Hey! I'm not that old you brats!" The man who was on the bed healing his wounds spat energetically; you wouldn't have known that he was there with a fractured leg. "Let me continue the story of our fight! Anyways, Kyousuke unleashed his dual scalpels and then when he yelled _'Oni!'_ they both grew into six feet long blades! Then he said: '_Time for your check-up…'_…"

The three men laughed good-naturedly while the doctor just pouted. "Anyways… " Kyousuke said, cutting off the ridiculous story. "I see you'll be perfectly fine in no time Okonogi-san."

"You~ got that right! I'll remember to kick you ass when I'm back to normal!"

"We'll see. You might be too tired for about a month because of your temporary community service obligation." This time, Kyousuke was able to laugh at the look on the older man's face as he walked out of the door.

* * *

"Kyousuke."

The doctor was just walking to his office when his named was called. "Hey Mamoru, are you guys done with the slumber party?"They both shared a similar smirk. "Yeah, we didn't have enough pillows for a pillow fight. I wanted to ask you something."

"You know you can tell me anything," the man said sincerely.

"Well, I needed to head back to Tokyo to gather a few things, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with Satoko-chan. I thought it might be fun to bring Rika and Kiseki as well… If you don't mind…" He had the widest smile that any human with a heart couldn't say 'no' to.

"Tsk tsk! Is the Amazing Akasaka blushing~?"

"Uh… of course not!"

"Uso _da_~!"

"Heyyy! I said I'm not dammit~ like you weren't _**that **_day…!" Mamoru had the last word in the quarrel. He was thinking back to when he came back from the other side of that endless sky. "Yeah… that day… "Mamoru said again when he saw the reminiscence spread over Kyousuke's face.

"It's a date then Mamoru. I'd kiss you if there wasn't a certain obaa-chan spying on us right now." Akasaka turned a little red, he was about to expect something like that to happen next.

As the doctor said, Kuwatara-sensei stepped from behind her corner of a hiding place. "Family sure is important~," she said gleefully to hide the fact that she was snooping. "Kuwatara-san, I told you we weren't cousins," Kyousuke told the woman.

"O-hoh-ho! You two can still form a family on your own!"

* * *

"Mion… I think that will be enough cleaning for the day, okay?"

It was finally near the end of the day, and it was also the end of Mion's punishment as class president. A little after lunch break, Chie-sensei had sent all the children outside while Mion stayed behind to clean the classroom spotless.

"Chie-sensei, is it true that we're getting another teacher?" "We sure are. Looks like Hinamizawa is starting to grow, I'm leaving early to meet the new woman actually." Mion already knew this information, but she just wanted to confirm it. "I'm really sorry about not being accounted for the other day Chie-sensei…" Mion told her meekly.

"Don't feel sorry Mion. This is payment enough; after all I have already forgiven you." The teacher gathered her personal items and walked with the young girl to the door. "Are you sure you want to keep the club outside today? You can still use one of the rooms, Mion."

"Yeah I'm sure Chie-sensei," Mion told her teacher assuredly as they walked out the door. "We'll have the club outside just for today."

* * *

"School's over children, have a nice day!"

All of the students waved their favorite teacher off as she got into her car to drive off.

"Hey Mion! You're finally done with your punishment huh?" Keiichi and the other girls gathered around the class president. "Tee hee~! Did she force you into some weird maid outfit while you cleaned? I bet that's why she locked the door-!" _*whack!*_ "Chie-sensei wouldn't do that, you're such an idiot!" Satoko attacked the teen without restraint.

"Owowowowowo~… Jeez, did you want to fight about it or something?"As the two ran off on a harsh game of tag, Rena just looked on along with Mion laughing gleefully. "I haven't seen her so happy since before her brother left… I can't believe he came back! I was for sure…"

Mion nodded in agreement. "I thought _'that'_ happened…"

As if on a cue, Satoshi walked out of the door to the building. "Hey Mion-chan, Rena-chan said you will be done soon so I was just talking to the principal about my re-registering…" He smiled serenely at Keiichi and Satoko's ruckus.

"I'd never thought I would see such beautiful summer days again…"

"These blissful days will finally be ours… forever…" Mion told the boy resolutely. "That's right! So in celebration…" Rena threw an arm around both Satoshi and Mion's shoulders. "We should have a super special punishment game! How about that president?" Mion put a hand under her chin as though contemplating.

"Why, what a terrific idea vice-president! Let's gather everyone and head to the junkyard!"

* * *

There was without a doubt in the girl's mind that her life had finally been spared…

Rika was called by Hanyuu and Ouka away from the other children for a message.

"Rika, you're finally free to live and grow as you please… I want you to take this life and cherish it to the fullest, from here on out, you are in control of your destiny. No one will ever be able to take that away from you again for all eternity." Rika listened wisely to her ancestor Ouka's words of wisdom.

"Of course I will Ouka-sama… but what will you two do now?"

"Well…" Hanyuu fumbled until Ouka put a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to be good little spirits and hide ourselves for a while…" the woman who looked just like Rika said with a mischievous smile.

"But whenever you need us—"

"Or if you just want to see us," Ouka added.

"Just call our names… Until then Rika," Hanyuu gave a confused look as Rika's eyes began to well up with tears. "Thank you for everything Hanyuu… and you as well Ouka-sama… I could never repay you!"

"There's no need for that… As much hell as you've been through… There's no need to repay me." Both Ouka and Hanyuu gave one last smile, and erased their forms into the afternoon's daylight.

* * *

"**Rika**, there you are! I've been calling you for a...Why are you crying Rika?"

Satoko changed her tone once she saw tear drop fall from the other girl's eyes. "I'm-I'm just very happy is all… Everyone is safe and we're all together…" Rika let all of her tears from over the years finally flow...the pain of failure, depression and anguish was now non-existent.

"I'll always be here for you Rika. Not just me either… Everyone will never stray into your blindside…" Knowing that the girl needed it, Satoko held her tightly and whispered a reassurance into her ears.

"I'll always be your super paper Rika… always and forever on one condition…"

"I'll do anything if you'll be mine. What's the condition?"

**..._.._**

"_If this is a dream, never wake me up. _

_I've had so many nightmares… I remember when we died_

_over and over again, There wasn't a single time in which I could save you from that fate._

_But if just this once, we could be together just like this… _

_I don't ever want it to end._

So don't ever wake me up Rika."

_/She…remembers…? How could she remember? I though only I could keep the memories of all the Kakera before now?/_

A bewildered expression arose to Rika's face… **Where was Hanyuu? Is Ouka-sama there? She had to ask them, she wanted to know!**

**…..**

Satoko felt that Rika had stopped crying, and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Oh, looks like everyone else got worried," the blonde looked at the rest of the children coming to meet them.

And then Rika knew. The only thing that mattered was a _promise._

"Satoko-chan…" Rika said softly.

"Yes Rika?" Satoko answered in a soft tone. "That was a silly promise… after all, _aren't you asleep alongside me?_" Rika shook her head. "No, it's perfect… So I promise—"

"_I promise I'll never wake you up again. We'll sleep together in this dream forever."_

* * *

"**Both of them are wrong."**

The original creator of this game shined her eyes on her broken board.

At least, it felt broken because she did not wish for such an ending… She grinned because surprises really did make her feel alive… "It seems as though all of my pieces have been stolen from me… Such a pity…" She executed a perfect 180 degree turn and strode out of the place known as Perfect 24, with a smile similar to reading the end of a terrific tale.

This was the world in which the players had finally awoken. Their nightmare was over by opening their eyes to the morning of destiny.

None existed as this Game Master's doll any longer.

Hinamizawa sparkled for the first time by the sun of a wonderful world.

_

* * *

_

Everyone, who is laughing, steadily becomes blurry

_I want to embrace them again; just with that, it's good enough_

_Until I help out the ordinary days_

_I won't ever cry again_

_I won't give up, I won't be crushed…but-_

_I won't stop; I'll fill up this world of mine_

_Their voices fill up my head, unstoppable_

_For the sake of happiness, how far should I try?_

_I believe that I can certainly_

_Recover it very soon, even alone by myself_

_Even if I become unable to move about, even if I won't be forgiven_

_I want to believe that I can certainly_

_Recover it very soon,_

_When the Cicadas __**C**__ry_

~When the Cicadas **C**ry… Each player will survive… Hinamizawa's game of June will finally come to a close.

* * *

There were two other beings in Perfect 24 left; they stood silently looking at the finished game.

"That's it right? That's how you became what you are today right?" The first girl with cold amethyst eyes asked. The blonde girl gave a mischievous smile.

"There's no way I'm telling you the answer for free! What will you give me in return _'Rika'_?" The girl with amber eyes giggled.

"Fair is fair. I've figured you out already. I know who your 'piece' was…" The raven-haired girl walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey~! I was just kidding! I'll tell you on my own so come back alright?" The young girl followed after the other once she gave a final sigh at the game board.

_The game board that represents Hinamizawa sports a golden color and waits for your return..._


	19. End Result: From the Author

**End Result:** _From the Author_

First I would like to thank every reader and for the very much helpful reviews. It really means a lot to me; in all honesty this story was going to be scrapped. As to the catalyst that made me begin this once again, I will never know.

This was my second major story written and in all honesty, the first few chapters seemed very poorly written to me (I hoped I've gotten better 3) so thanks for bearing with all of the typos and bad grammar.

As a side note, I can't believe I did the lyrics for _You_ incorrectly!

**Akasaka**: Tsk tsk tsk! I thought that was supposed to be your favorite song!

List of Songs used at the beginning of each Kakera:

**Kakera II:** Dear You~ Cry (Rena's Version)

**Kakera III:** Dear You~ Feel (Mion's Version)

**Kakera IV:** Dear You~ Hope (Rika's Version)

**Kakera V:** Dear You~ Trust (Keiichi's Version)

**Kakera X:** All Alone (Shimamiya Eiko)

**Kakera XI:** Promise (dai/Yakusoku)

**Kakera XIV:** You (Yuduki/Yuzuki)

**Shiawase:** When They Cry (Katakiri Rekka)

**In the original plotline…**

Originally, I decided that despite the amount of help that Rika was going to gain (Ex: Akasaka returning to her, Keiichi and the rest learning about her secret etc.) all of them would have died this time around.

It would have been pretty cruel (and short) enough.

Fate seemed to disagree with me, and my notes for the chapters leading up to that plot were (mysteriously) erased. That must have happened around the seventh chapter. For some reason, when I picked up this story once again…

**I had a change of heart**. This caused the story to change completely.

Most of the later chapters were not originally to be included, not in the least bit as a matter of fact. I had no idea what I was planning, especially around the chapter Miracle's Evidence (this chapter was a complete ad lib)… From then on out the story took a course of its own.

_Integration of __When They __**C**__ry__ Series_

If you're not very familiar about _Umineko No Naku Koro Ni_, this section is more of an apology. In the story there was (quite) a few times in which I indicated a few (major /minor) spoilers related to Umineko… I'm hoping that they were hidden well enough… Were they?

...**_._**

Well for those who don't know…

{The only one I would like to point out is in Kakera 13, Arigatou. Akasaka says: _"It's useless isn't it…Yeah, it's all useless,"_ Battler from Umineko says that line all the time. That was actually a bit of a joke to me: it turns out that in both anime shows they have the same voice actor. }

~Well that's all. It was fun writing the pairings and the story in general and I'm happy there are other who did as well!

~ Punishment Prez. ~


End file.
